Matrimonio concertado
by Nayal
Summary: Keitii Kuga y Sho Fujino juegan a las cartas. ¿La apuesta? La unión de las dos familias, con ciertas restricciones. ¿Quién paga todo esto? Pues ya sabéis, nuestras queridas Shizuru y Natsuki. Esperemos que no se tiren los trastos a la cabeza, jeje.
1. Chapter 1

En fin, como ya supondréis, no tengo los derechos de autor de Mai Hime. Escribo sólo por diversión (espero que no sólo mía), así que, por favor, que nadie me denuncie por usar a estas adorables princesas

**Prólogo**

- ¡Gōko! ¡Cinco luces! ¡He ganado! – dijo alegremente Keitii a su oponente.

- Bueno, eso ha sido suerte...- respondió Sho con mala cara.

- Entonces, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer... – dijo Keitii con una sonrisa.

- Sí, bueno... aquí está la firma... – dijo Sho con reluctancia.

Keitii Kuga, un simple labrador, había conseguido que su familia se emparentara con la gran familia Fujino. Sin embargo, había ciertas dificultades. Él había tenido sólo hijos, ninguna hija, que pudiera desposar al único hijo de Sho. Así pues, sus familias quedarían emparentadas, gracias a la debilidad de Sho por el juego, cuando sus primeros descendientes de la misma generación pudieran casarse. Entonces la familia Kuga heredaría la mitad de la gran fortuna de la familia Fujino. Keitii no podía estar más que satisfecho. Sin embargo, el destino quiso siempre que los descendientes de ambas familias fueran siempre del mismo sexo.

Varias generaciones más tarde, Akio Kuga veía con interés las noticias en su televisión. Después de mucho debate, en Japón se aprobó la ley de matrimonio homosexual. Mientras oía lo que decía el presentador, pensaba en el viejo manuscrito que había ido pasando de generación en generación, de primogénito a primogénito, con la esperanza de alguna vez hincarle el diente a la fortuna Fujino. Lo leyó y releyó, y vio que lo que la naturaleza no le había dado (un primogénito que desposara a la hija de Hiroshi Fujino), se lo había dado la corriente liberal que recorría el mundo en el siglo XXI. En el texto decía que "cuando pudieran casarse", no cuando fueran de sexo distinto. Así pues, se dirigió hacia el bufete de un amigo suyo con dicho documento, con idea de darle la noticia a su futuro consuegro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Shizuru bebía calmadamente su té recién hecho. Normalmente disfrutaba con deleite el sabor del té. Pero hoy no era uno de esos días. Sus ojos rojos, impasibles, no daban a conocer lo que estaba pensando, pero no era nada agradable. Miró a su padre con una sonrisa falsa, y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, asintiendo. Al fin y al cabo, fingir era su forma de ganarse la vida. A pesar de ser una rica heredera, se decidió por la carrera de actriz. Desde luego, belleza no le faltaba, y tampoco talento. Pronto saltó de los anuncios de champú a ser protagonista de infinitud de comedias románticas. Su lista de fans era interminable, empezando por su fan número uno, Tomoe Marguerite.

Pero volvamos a la escena que se desarrollaba en la mansión Fujino. Shizuru contestó a su padre, con respecto a las últimas nuevas que él mismo le había comunicado.

- Claro, padre. Haré lo que se espera de mí.

- Gracias por comprenderlo. – Dijo Hiroshi con cara de pena. La verdad es que no podían haberle dado una peor noticia. Sus abogados le habían dicho que el documento era legal, y que si no aceptaba las condiciones, perdería su compañía y toda su fortuna a favor de Akio Kuga, además de ir a la cárcel.

Hiroshi amaba a su hija, y quería que experimentara lo que él había sentido con su madre: un gran amor. Sin embargo, no podía hacer mucho en estas circunstancias. Al menos esperaba que la tal Natsuki, así se llamaba la hija de Kuga, fuera respetuosa con su hija, y, si no era capaz de amarla, al menos sí le diera la libertad suficiente para que fuese feliz.

Shizuru, por su parte, entendía que jamás podría vivir con la culpa de perder toda la compañía y la libertad de su padre. Realmente, su tatarabuelo bien podía haber apostado su riñón, en vez de un matrimonio.

Aunque por fuera parecía calmada, por dentro tenía una miríada de sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, furia hacia su ancestro. Por otro, pena por su padre. También, expectación por saber quién y cómo sería la susodicha Natsuki. Desde luego, si no era respetuosa con ella, le haría la vida imposible. Shizuru podía ser muy retorcida cuando se lo proponía, y si la señorita Kuga no se comportaba, se vería viviendo un infierno en vida.

Al menos, no era un hombre. Eso la alivió. Decidió hacía ya mucho tiempo que los hombres no eran de su gusto, al menos en lo que a materia amorosa se refería. Adoraba a Reito, su amigo de la infancia, pero descubrió que no era lo que quería cuando intentó besarla una vez, después de una fiesta adolescente, con demasiada bebida de por medio. Para infortunio de Reito, no la suficiente bebida como para que su amiga le dejara besarla. La bofetada que recibió fue de antología.

En todo caso, Shizuru estaba más que disgustada por su situación. No sólo por la imposición de otra persona en su vida a la fuerza, sino porque ella dependía en gran medida de su imagen pública. Desde luego, tendría que pensar seriamente cómo iba a dar la noticia de su boda al gran público. Después de conocer a su futura esposa, y ver qué pensaba de todo esto, debería hablar con sus amigas Haruka y Yukino, que hacían las veces de su manager y publicista, para darle un enfoque beneficioso, o al menos no perjudicial, para su carrera.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más enferma se ponía. ¿Cómo alguien querría casarse con otra persona sin al menos conocerla? Sin duda la tal Natsuki o bien era una cazafortunas, como parecía haberlo sido su tatarabuelo, o no tenía ni la más pizca de personalidad, y hacía todo lo que su padre le decía. Al menos ella tenía una buena excusa: jamás dejaría que su padre fuera a la cárcel, ni que perdiera la gran fortuna y la compañía que tanto le había costado conservar. Ciertamente, Hiroshi se había enfrentado al mal manejo de la compañía por parte de su padre, y tuvo que levantarla de sus malos dividendos. En fin, Shizuru tenía una buena excusa. ¿Cuál era la excusa de Natsuki?

En otra parte de la ciudad, se desarrollaba una escena parecida, aunque con un tono de voz más elevado.

- ¡Me niego! ¡Rotundamente no! – Gritó una peliazul con vehemencia. Desde luego, su padre había perdido la poca cordura que alguna vez hubiera podido tener.

- ¡Natsuki! ¿No ves que es una oportunidad irrepetible? Tu tatarabuelo se jugó su libertad a cambio de una unión con la familia más rica de todo Japón. ¿No ves que seremos inmensamente ricos? – Su padre no entendía cómo no podía darse cuenta de la gran suerte que tenía.

- No me voy a casar por dinero, padre... – dijo Natsuki gruñendo.

- No es sólo dinero, es también poder y posición social...

- Corta el rollo. No me voy a casar y punto. – Dijo Natsuki en un tono que no daba lugar a dudas.

- Entonces te desheredaré. – Dijo Akio impasible.

- Menuda amenaza. – a Natsuki no le importaba nada su herencia. Tenía un medio de vida, y jamás necesitaría a nadie. Era buena en su trabajo, después de todo.

- Y jamás volverás a ver a Alyssa. – Dijo Akio con una sonrisa. Sabía que era su baza ganadora.

- ¡No podrás impedírmelo! – Natsuki no se esperaba que la amenazara con eso.

- Por supuesto que sí. Soy su padre, después de todo, y haré lo que quiera con ella. Nos iremos lejos, y jamás volverás a verla.

Natsuki estaba furiosa. Adoraba a su hermana pequeña, y de ninguna manera dejaría jamás de verla. En realidad era su media hermana, por parte de padre, pero igualmente la quería con locura.

¿Cómo podía ser tan rastrero su padre? Sabía muy bien que cumpliría su promesa. Su padre no tenía escrúpulos, después de todo. No es que las hubiera maltratado, pero no era una persona con la que tendría trato de no haber sido su padre. Era todo lo que más odiaba en el mundo: egoísta, avaro, déspota e hipócrita. Cómo era su hija, aún no lo sabía. Su vida hubiera sido muy diferente si su madre no hubiera muerto en aquel accidente. Seguramente se hubiera divorciado enseguida.

Natsuki dejó de lado los pensamientos sobre su madre. Al fin y al cabo, el pasado no se puede cambiar. Se concentró en el presente. Finalmente llegó a una conclusión: debería seguirle el juego, o nunca jamás vería a Alyssa.

- Está bien. Si me lo pides tan amablemente, tendré que aceptar. – Dijo Natsuki con ironía.

- Sabía que eras una persona razonable, después de todo. – Contestó Akio con igual ironía.

A Akio le aparecieron los signos de dólar en los ojos. Por fin podría disfrutar de una vida relajada y atestada de dinero.

Mientras tanto, Natsuki ya comenzaba a planear la manera de librarse del matrimonio. Seguramente la tal Fujino acabaría harta de ella en menos de un parpadeo, y tendrían que divorciarse en menos que canta un gallo. Natsuki podía ser muy maleducada cuando se lo proponía.

Natsuki había absorbido la información que su padre le había proporcionado sobre su futura esposa. El hecho de que Shizuru fuera actriz de películas románticas le daba nauseas. A ella lo que le gustaba eran las películas de acción, no las cursilerías ésas. Sin duda, la tal Shizuru debía de ser una cabeza hueca esperando a su príncipe azul. Pues se tendrá que conformar conmigo, se dijo Natsuki, sonriendo para sí.

* * *

><p>NA: Gracias por los comentarios. Siempre le alegran a una, jajaja!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Tomoe Marguerite no estaba muy contenta con lo que estaba leyendo en el último número de la revista que había caído en sus manos mientras se arreglaba el pelo en su peluquería favorita. Al fin y al cabo, el pelo verde no es natural. Y eso porque en una entrevista Shizuru Fujino dijo que su color favorito de ojos era el verde. No dijo de pelo, pero Tomoe asumió que sería lo mismo. En fin, sólo ella sabía cómo funcionaba su cabecita retorcida.

El caso es que la inminente boda de Shizuru, su idolatrada actriz, con una tal Natsuki Kuga no despertó muy buenos sentimientos en la peliverde de bote. Lo único que se le venía a la mente era coger a la tal Natsuki y estrangularla con sus propias manos. Según decía en la revista, el matrimonio había sido concertado hacía muchos años. Tendría que investigar más a fondo a la tal Kuga. Seguro que encontraría una manera de impedir esa boda y, preferiblemente, ocupar el puesto de esa indeseable.

Pero Tomoe Marguerite no era la única que había leído las revistas del corazón...

- ¡Pero cómo no me dijiste esto antes! ¡¿Cómo te casas con una descolorida? – Gritó una rubia de forma que temblaron los cimientos del edificio.

- Es desconocida, Haruka-chan... – dijo una castaña poniéndose bien las gafas, y mirando, al igual que la rubia, a una conocida actriz castaña de ojos carmesí.

- ¡Eso he dicho! – Contestó airada Haruka. - ¡¿Y bien? – Se dirigió hacia Shizuru.

- La historia es cierta. – Dijo Shizuru tranquilamente. Bueno, sólo en el exterior. El daño que había hecho la familia Kuga sin ni siquiera conocerse ya había sido monumental. Su imagen estaba por los suelos.

Akio no había tardado en airear en todos los medios el matrimonio de su hija con la actriz, una vez Hiroshi le confirmó que se celebraría la boda. Ello le había reportado ya cuantiosos beneficios, gracias a haber vendido la historia a revistas y cadenas de televisión.

Por esa razón Haruka y Yukino, por no hablar de Shizuru, estaban teniendo un gran dolor de cabeza. Shizuru aún no conocía a Natsuki, pero ya había experimentado el daño causado por la apuesta de su tatarabuelo, y empezó a tenerle manía. Los medios no dejaban de acosarla y preguntarle sobre los detalles de su matrimonio.

Haruka y Yukino la habían llamado enseguida para ver si podían volver la tortilla al asunto, y hacer que la carrera de Shizuru no se viera perjudicada. Pero eso parecía muy difícil. Desde luego, los medios de comunicación se habían cebado con ella.

- Lo que tenemos que hacer es hablar con tu prometida y luego dar una rueda de prensa con las dos. – Dijo Yukino profesionalmente. – Deberemos decir que en parte es verdad que estabais prometidas desde el nacimiento, pero que no era nada definitivo. Habrá que decir que os habéis ido conociendo poco a poco y que el amor surgió, etcétera, etcétera.

Shizuru frunció el ceño.

- Tal y como ha empezado la cosa, creo que esa Natsuki no va a colaborar mucho. Ya ha aprovechado para ganar dinero a mi costa...

- Tendremos que ser persuasivas... – dijo Yukino con cara calculadora.

- ¡Eso! ¡Tendremos que ser pervertidas! ¡Yo me ocupo de eso! – Gritó Haruka.

- Dije persuasivas, Haruka-chan... – dijo Yukino con preocupación.

- No hace falta que te involucres. Yo personalmente me ocuparé de ello. – Dijo Shizuru, temiendo que Haruka lo echara a perder todo. Era su amiga y manager, pero no tenía ni pizca de diplomacia. De todos era bien sabido.

- Sí. – Intervino Yukino, que también conocía demasiado bien a su amiga rubia. – Creo que lo mejor es crear un ambiente íntimo. ¿Qué tal invitarla a cenar?

- Como siempre, Yukino, tienes muy buenas ideas... es mejor pillarla con la guardia bajada... - dijo Shizuru, que ya tenía ganas de conocer a su prometida.

Los informes que le habían proporcionado su empresa no decían mucho sobre su personalidad. Natsuki Kuga era una joven de 25 años (dos menos que ella), que había estudiado Marketing y Empresariales con muy buenas notas. Tan buena era que encontró trabajo nada más acabada su carrera en una empresa de hostelería. Ella era la que llevaba la administración y finanzas de la cadena de restaurantes El Dios Gato.

Junto a su curriculum completo, había una foto de Natsuki en la que se mostraba bastante seria. Lo primero que notó Shizuru fueron sus enormes ojos esmeralda, los cuales le encantaron. Después de mucho mirar la foto, decidió que la chica era muy guapa. Pero, tal y como se dijo, no todo en la vida era apariencia. El que fuera guapa no significaba nada. Desgraciadamente, en sus informes no se decía nada sobre su personalidad. Tendría que descubrirlo por sí misma.

- ¿Se han ido ya los paparazzis? – Preguntó una más que malhumorada Natsuki.

- No... ¿quieres que les diga que entren? – Dijo una pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- Si lo haces te mato, Nao.- Dijo Natsuki impasiblemente.

- Me parece fatal que no nos hayas contado nada. – Dijo una chica pelirroja con un busto más grande que la media, dueña de la cadena de restaurantes donde trabajaba Natsuki, además de ser su amiga. – Y pensar que nos hemos enterado por las revistas. – Dijo señalando una revista en concreto.

- ¡Si no me ha dado tiempo a decírselo a nadie! ¡A mi padre le faltó tiempo para ir a la prensa! – Dijo Natsuki con un humor cada vez peor.

- Mira, tu futura esposa.- Dijo Mai señalando a la castaña de la foto.- ¡Te casas con una estrella de cine! No me lo puedo creer...

- Seguro que es tonta y presumida. Mira qué sonrisa más falsa... – Dijo Natsuki señalando la misma foto.

- Pues yo creo que es guapísima. – Dijo Mai con brillo en los ojos.

- Entonces te dejo que te cases con ella.

- Desde luego, qué poco espíritu. – Replicó Nao. – Shizuru está buenísima...

- Cállate, Nao. – Natsuki cada vez estaba peor.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Celos de que me guste? – Nao estaba pisando suelo resbaladizo.

- Si te gusta, quédate tú con ella... – Natsuki no quería ni mirar la foto.

- Bueno, ¿y cuándo es la gran cita? ¿Cuándo la vas a conocer? – Mai cambió de tema para bajar los ánimos. Además, era muy cotilla.

- Pues esta noche hemos quedado para cenar. – Contestó Natsuki en un tono de voz bastante plano.

- ¡Cena romántica! ¡Qué bonito!- Mai estaba más que entusiasmada.

- A ver, Mai. Que sólo es para conocernos, y hablar sobre lo de las revistas. No sé qué de "a ver cómo lo abordamos". Nada de romántico. – Dijo Natsuki tajantemente.

- Con lo poco que sales con chicas, deberías estar más animada por conocer a alguien nuevo. Y no es cualquier chica. ¡Es Shizuru Fujino! – Mai estaba excitadísima.

- Déjala, Mai. Natsuki no sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres. Es una torpe en cuanto a seducción se trata...

- ¿No te dije antes que te callaras? – Nasuki no tenía ningunas ganas de conocer a su futura esposa. Pero, como se dijo, alguna vez tendría que hablar con ella.

- ¿Y dónde habéis quedado? – Dijo Mai con curiosidad.

- Desde luego, no en El Dios Gato. – Dijo Natsuki.

- ¿Por qué no? Es uno de los mejores restaurantes de todo Japón. No es que yo sea la dueña...

- Precisamente porque tú eres la dueña. No nos dejarías tranquilas ni un momento.

- Eres una pésima amiga, perdona que te diga... – Mai estaba disfrutando meterse con Natsuki. Por alguna razón, todo este embrollo le parecía muy gracioso.

Natsuki la miró desapasionadamente.

- En fin, Natsuki. ¿No tenías que ir a recoger a Alyssa al colegio? – Dijo Nao cambiando el tema de conversación.

- Sí, pero estoy esperando que se vayan esos paparazzis. – Dio Natsuki señalando a los mismos.

- No hace falta. Aquí tengo un disfraz de pingüino con el que no te reconocerá nadie. – Dijo Nao, con una sonrisa.

- Ni hablar. – Natsuki fue muy tajante. – Además, ¿de dónde has sacado ese disfraz?

- Bueno, anoche hubo un cumpleaños de un niño, y Mikoto se lo puso para divertir a los chiquillos. – Dijo Mai, que ya se imaginaba a Natsuki vestida de pingüino, tan mona ella.

- Esperaré a que se vayan...

Nao salió a la calle y se puso a hablar con los reporteros. Cuando terminó, se dirigió al restaurante y le comunicó a Natsuki:

- No se irán hasta que no te entrevisten. – Dijo Nao con una sonrisa.

- Disfraz de pingüino pues. – Dijo Mai toda sonriente.

Al final Natsuki tuvo que disfrazarse e irse por la puerta de atrás. Sin embargo, unos avispados reporteros la pillaron infraganti. Divertidas imágenes de un pingüino corriendo por la calle se difundieron a los dos segundos por todas las cadenas de televisión.

* * *

><p>NA: Muchas gracias por los comentarios<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

La noche había empezado bien. Natsuki se presentó puntual, algo muy inusual en ella. Pero quería acabar cuanto antes el suplicio. Así que, cuanto antes empezaran, antes acabarían. Aún así, Shizuru había llegado antes. Cuando Natsuki entró en el restaurante, Shizuru ya estaba sentada a la mesa esperándola. La actriz lucía un hermoso vestido rojo, que resaltaba todas sus hermosas curvas. Por su parte, Natsuki iba en vaqueros y camiseta negra, sin importarle lo elegante que fuera el restaurante. Aún así, Shizuru pudo observar el escultural cuerpo que lucía la peliazul. Se intercambiaron saludos de cortesía y comenzaron a hablar.

Shizuru fue la primera en decir algo. Había pensado en ir directa al grano, pero las imágenes por televisión de un pingüino conduciendo una moto (con casco incluido, por supuesto) le vinieron a la cabeza.

- ¿Así que te gusta disfrazarte? – Preguntó una divertida Shizuru.

- No.- Dijo Natsuki tajantemente, poniéndose toda colorada. Esto aumentó la sonrisa de Shizuru. Una sonrisa sincera, no falsa, como lo eran la mayoría de sus sonrisas. Natuski se dio cuenta de esto, pero prefirió no comentar. - ¿Por qué no vamos al grano? – Dijo Natsuki con impaciencia.

- Sí, claro. – Dijo Shizuru todavía sonriendo. – Pero primero pidamos la comida. Prefiero que no nos interrumpan.

- Mmm, de acuerdo. – Natsuki cogió la carta y empezó a mirar lo que había en ella.

Natsuki tenía cara de concentración, con el ceño fruncido, mientras miraba el menú. Parecía que se lo estaba aprendiendo de memoria. Shizuru la miró brevemente, y se sonrió para sí misma. De todos modos, no debía olvidar que parte de su imagen se había ido por los suelos precisamente gracias a la chica que se sentaba delante de ella. No le gustaba la situación y, desde luego, debería llevarla lo más diplomáticamente posible. Quizás pudiera manipularla fácilmente.

En todo caso, la chica le desconcertaba. Vestía y se comportaba de forma casual, con cara de disgusto. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que no quería estar allí. Eso intrigó a Shizuru, pues creía que su sola presencia despertaría el interés en la peliazul Al fin y al cabo, era admirada por la mayoría de la gente. Aún habiendo ido a parar su historia a la prensa tan rápido, Natsuki parecía enfadada por la situación. Como si también le incomodara el estar en el centro de mira de todos los medios. Esto le parecía contradictorio. Se supone que alguien que vende su historia tan rápidamente a la prensa querría aún más audiencia. El hecho de que le pidiera que la entrevista fuera en un sitio reservado y sin cámaras le pareció muy extraño. Antes de llegar al restaurante pensó que seguramente ya había vendido la exclusiva y seguramente no quería que otros medios retransmitieran su "cena romántica". Pero no vio a nadie con cámara, ni micrófono ni nada de eso. Sin duda, era desconcertante. Decidió comentarlo de forma casual.

- Parece que no hay reporteros cerca. ¿Acaso te has cansado ya de la atención?

Natsuki la miró de mal humor.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. Fue mi padre quien dio la noticia. – La ojiverde se concentró de nuevo en el estudio de su menú.

- ¡Oh! – Fue toda la respuesta de Shizuru. La verdad es que la contestación de Natsuki la sorprendió mucho. No se la esperaba.

Shizuru iba a comentar algo más, pero el camarero eligió ese momento para presentarse a tomar nota de la cena. Natsuki esperó a que la castaña pidiera.

- Yo quiero una ensalada de la casa y salmón a la menière.

- Y yo quiero chuletón de buey con mucha mayonesa. – Dijo Natsuki, para horror de su acompañante.

Tras pedir las bebidas, un espumoso para Shizuru y agua para la peliazul, pues Natsuki no quiso beber alcohol, reanudaron su conversación.

- ¿No te preocupa el colesterol? – Se aventuró a decir Shizuru. No se resistió a comentar la elección de plato de su futura esposa.

- No.- Y ésa fue toda la respuesta de Natsuki sobre el tema.

- Muy bien. Parece que es mejor que nos centremos en nuestro problema. – Dijo Shizuru, tomando el control de la conversación.

- Me parece bien. – Contestó Natsuki.

- Perfecto. – Siguió la castaña antes de que Natsuki pudiera abrir la boca. – La cuestión es ésta: debido a una apuesta entre nuestros antepasados, estoy obligada a casarme contigo. Por supuesto, si tú no quisieras cumplir el acuerdo, no pasaría nada. Todos a casa y tan contentos. – Se aventuró a decir Shizuru.

- Ésa no es una posibilidad. – Dijo Natsuki.

- Supongo que dinero y poder, y una esposa como yo es demasiado como para decir que no... – dijo Shizuru con ironía.

- No seas tan vanidosa. Nada de eso me importa.

- Entonces, ¿por qué quieres casarte?

- Tengo mis razones.

- Sí, claro. Ya veo. – Contestó la castaña con desdén. Natsuki se imaginó lo que la otra pensaba.

- Mira, niña de papá. No me importa el dinero ni nada de eso. Tengo un trabajo que me da de sobra para vivir. Casarme contigo sólo me traería dolor de cabeza.

- Sí, ya. Y seguro que yo tampoco te gusto.

- No me interesas. No eres mi tipo.

- ¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿podría su alteza serenísima decirme por qué te casas?

- Eso es algo entre mi padre y yo. – Dijo Natsuki tajantemente, sin dar lugar a mayor comentario.

Al parecer, Natsuki se dejaba llevar por lo que su padre le decía. Por lo que su padre le había dicho, el padre de Natsuki no iba a cambiar de idea sobre el matrimonio, ni siquiera por todo el oro del mundo. Así que librarse de la boda no era una opción. Shizuru lo había intentado. Así pues, se centró en minimizar los daños. Esta chica arrogante le ponía las cosas difíciles.

- Muy bien. Entonces tenemos que manejar nuestra imagen a la prensa. – Prosiguió la castaña.

- ¿Qué pasa con nuestra imagen? – Dijo Natsuki a la defensiva.

En este momento fueron interrumpidas por el camarero, que les sirvió los platos.

- Etto... ¿podría traerme un bote de mayonesa? – Inquirió Natsuki.

- Por supuesto. – El camarero reprimió su cara de asco, no así Shizuru.

- ¿No te han echado bastante? – Preguntó Shizuru.

- Nunca hay bastante mayonesa. – Respondió Natsuki con convicción.

Después de recibir el condimento por parte del camarero, Shizuru decidió reanudar su conversación.

- Mira. Yo dependo de mi imagen en gran medida.

- Desde luego, con lo mala actriz que eres... – dijo la peliazul por lo bajo. No había visto ninguna de sus películas, pero suponía que todo lo debía a sus contactos y a su físico, que, por otro lado, era bastante atrayente.

- Perdona... ¿decías? – Shizuru no oyó lo que la otra había dicho.

- Nada, nada... sigue...- Natsuki estaba engullendo su chuletón con su preciosa mayonesa, para disgusto de Shizuru.

- Bien. He hablado con mi manager y mi publicista y creemos que es importante que se diga que estábamos prometidas, pero que, al conocernos poco a poco, realmente nos casamos porque nos hemos enamorado... así que deberemos hacer una rueda de prensa conjunta...

- Lo siento.- La cortó Natsuki.- No quiero nada que ver con la prensa.

A Shizuru empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

- Mira. Si hacemos una rueda de prensa, los medios se quedarán tranquilos. Ahora sólo tienen información contradictoria, y por eso buscan la verdad. Si nosotras les proporcionamos una "verdad", nos dejarán tranquilas. Además, no querrás salir más con traje de pingüino.

Natsuki se lo pensó un poco, poniéndose colorada al recordar lo del disfraz. Ciertamente, había algo de verdad en lo que decía Shizuru.

- Bien. Pero una entrevista corta. – Cedió la ojiverde.

- Perfecto. – Contestó la castaña con una sonrisa contenida. Desde luego, le resultaba bastante difícil manejar a Natsuki. – Por supuesto, tendremos que actuar como una pareja normal. Es decir, salir juntas de vez en cuando...

- ¡Nada de besos! – Exclamó Natsuki poniéndose toda colorada. El detalle no le pasó desapercibido a la castaña.

- ¿Ni siquiera un piquito de vez en cuando? – Bromeó Shizuru.

- ¡Ni hablar! – El rojo de Natsuki cada vez era más intenso.

- Bueno, pero tendremos que salir de vez en cuando juntas.

- Mmm, vale. ¡Pero nada de besos! – Natsuki había cedido rápidamente. Al parecer, cuando se ponía nerviosa era fácil de manejar. Shizuru se dio cuenta de que había encontrado un arma maravillosa para utilizar en contra de la peliazul. Además, era muy divertido.

* * *

><p>NA: Muchas gracias por los comentarios<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

- Así que estás enamoradísima de Shizuru Fujino. – Comentó Nao a modo de saludo, cuando vio entrar a su amiga en el restaurante de Mai.

- ¡Cállate, Nao! – Respondió Natsuki de mal humor. Se sentó en un taburete en la barra, al lado de donde estaba Nao. En el fondo era masoquista.

- Siempre me dices lo mismo. Cambia de disco de vez en cuando. – Replicó Nao.

Mai estaba atendiendo a unos clientes, pero enseguida se apresuró a reunirse con sus amigas.

- ¿Cómo has dejado que esa mujer diga esas cosas? Que yo sepa, Shizuru y tú acabáis de conoceros.- Comentó Mai, que no se creía lo que había visto por la televisión.

- Bueno... decidimos que era lo mejor para que no nos persiguieran a todos lados. – Respondió Natsuki con mala gana. - ¿Me puedes poner lo de siempre? – Dijo Natsuki cambiando de tema de conversación.

- Bueno, pero cuando tus arterias estén hasta arriba de colesterol, no te me vayas a quejar. – Mai fue a hacerle un sándwich con un montón de mayonesa. Eso era todo lo que llevaba el sándwich: montones y montones de mayonesa.

- Así que Shizuru dice que eres muy romántica...- empezó a decir Nao. Esto no le gustó lo más mínimo a Natsuki. - ¿Y cómo, si puede saberse, has sido romántica con ella? ¿Le has regalado flores? ¿Una cena a la luz de las velas? ¿Un brazalete de uranio?

- Ja, ja. Muy graciosa, Nao. – Natsuki estaba entretenida con su sándwich, así que lo dijo con la boca llena.

- Seguro que se ha enamorado de tus buenos modales en la mesa. –

Nao seguía atacando. Ante eso, Natsuki sólo le sacó la lengua.

- Puaj, ¡eso es asqueroso! ¡Tienes la lengua llena de mayonesa! Desde luego, no sé cómo alguien como Shizuru se enamoraría de ti. Sin duda ha tenido que ponerle mucha imaginación al asunto, en eso de decir que estáis enamoradísimas.

- Soy una persona adorable, ¿verdad, Mai? – Dijo Natsuki cuando dejó de comer. Mai la miró como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas, por toda respuesta.

- Desde luego, vaya clase de amigas que tengo. Deberíais estar de mi parte. – Refunfuñó la ojiverde.

- Lo que más me gustó de la entrevista fue cuando os besasteis. – Dijo Mai riéndose.

A Natsuki no le gustó nada el comentario. Se puso toda colorada nada más de recordarlo. Por supuesto, Shizuru la había pillado desprevenida. Cuando fueron a levantarse de la mesa en que tenía lugar la rueda de prensa, la actriz la cogió de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí. Natsuki, ante lo imprevisto de la acción, se quedó parada, y fue entonces cuando la castaña la besó. Fue sólo un roce en los labios, pero Natsuki sintió como si una corriente de doce mil amperios* la atravesara de parte a parte. Por su parte, Shizuru miraba toda sonriente a las cámaras mientras los flashes se encendían, y pillaban con una cara de pasmada (y de un rojo cuya intensidad casi satura los pixeles de las cámaras) a su futura esposa.

- ¿Por qué la besaste? – Dijo Yukino con genuina curiosidad. – No hacía falta, ¿sabes?

- Sí, bueno. Es que me pareció divertido hacerlo. Como me dijo tanto que no lo hiciera... – Dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa y cara soñadora.

Shizuru, por mero impulso, se decidió en el último momento a dar un espectáculo a las cámaras. Además, recordaba lo fácilmente que se ruborizaba la peliazul. Simplemente quería ver otra vez el tomate andante que era su prometida. Lo que no esperaba era el escalofrío que la recorrió nada más tocar sus labios. Sin embargo, era buena actriz, así que cubrió su azoramiento rápidamente con una sonrisa. Siguió posando ante las cámaras, mirando sólo de reojo a su acompañante, la cual parecía estar a punto de desmayarse por utilizar toda su sangre disponible en la cara. Al final se apiadó de ella, y se fueron en su limusina sin mucha dilación. En el camino a casa de Natsuki, donde la dejó, ni siquiera cruzaron una palabra. Shizuru aún sentía un cosquilleo por sus labios, y Natsuki parecía haber perdido la voz para siempre.

- ¡No me gusta tu poseída!- Gritó Haruka, que parecía que era sorda o, al menos, creía que todos los demás eran sordos.

- Es prometida, Haruka-chan...- Yukino, como siempre, corrigiendo a su amiga rubia.

- ¡Pues eso mismo! ¡Estuvo con el ceño bruñido todo el rato!

- Fruncido, Haruka-chan...

- ¡Y ni siquiera te dijo ningún cupido!

- Cumplido, ...

- ¡¿Cómo se va a crecer la gente que te ama?

- Creer, ...

- Pues por los comentarios en las revistas y los programas del corazón parece que la gente se ha creído lo de nuestro noviazgo. – Dijo Shizuru pensativamente.

- Sí, pero tenemos que planear más salidas juntas para que todo el mundo asuma que sois una pareja más, y os dejen en paz. Dijo Yukino profesionalmente.

- ¡Eso! ¡Tenemos que hacer un flan!

- Ejem... plan, Haruka-chan... Creo que lo mejor es que la invites al estreno de tu próxima película. – Apuntó la chica de gafas.

- Sí. Yo también lo había estado pensando. – Dijo Shizuru. Era una película en la que había bordado el papel. No era una obra de culto, pero había salido una película bastante decente. Shizuru pensó que Natsuki apreciaría su actuación. Al menos, eso esperaba. Por alguna razón, Shizuru no soportaba la idea de que su película no gustara a la de los ojos verdes. Desde que la había besado, se dio cuenta de que quería agradar a la chica. Quería que se fijara en ella, como lo hacía tanta gente. Por alguna razón, Natsuki no parecía impresionada ni por su belleza indiscutible, ni por su riqueza ni por nada que tuviera que ver con ella. Parecía totalmente inmune a sus encantos. Eso preocupaba y contrariaba a la castaña.

Acordaron arreglarlo todo cuanto antes. Así que Shizuru llamó por teléfono a su prometida para informarle de su próxima aparición en público.

- ¿Hola? ¿Quién es? – La voz que oyó Shizuru no era la voz grave de su prometida, sino una voz aguda de lo que parecía ser una niña.

- Soy Shizuru. ¿Puedo hablar con Natsuki? – Dijo la castaña con esperanzas de encontrar a la peliazul.

- ¡Sizhuru nee-chan! – La de los ojos rojos se quedó sorprendida por el apelativo. - ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de hablar contigo! – Siguió la voz al otro lado del teléfono. – Natsuki se está duchando. Podemos hablar mientras termina. Tengo tantas ganas de conocerte en persona...

- Ejem... lo siento, pero creo que no te conozco.

- Soy Alyssa, la hermana de Natsuki. – Dijo la niña.

- Ah, la hermana de Natsuki. No sabía que tenía una hermana...

- Sí. Soy su media hermana, por parte de padre, pero no importa. Nee-chan es la mejor hermana del mundo, cuando tiene su buena ración de mayonesa en el cuerpo.

- Sí, bueno. Ya he visto lo adicta que es al condimento.

- ¿Sí? Bueno, aquí viene. Le diré que se ponga.

- ¿Quién es? – Oyó que hablaba Natsuki a la niña.

- Es Shizuru, la chica por la que no dejas de suspirar. – Oyó que contestó la chiquilla.

- ¡Alyssa! ¡Déjate de bromas! – Oyó gritar a Natsuki. - ¿Hola? ¡No hagas caso a lo que dice este diablillo! ¡Son todo mentiras! – Oyó a Natsuki dirigiéndose a ella.

- Pues dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. – Contestó Shizuru riéndose.

- ¡Pues esta niña no! – Gritó Natsuki amenazando a Alyssa con el dedo.

- Ayer me dijo que no podía vivir sin ti.- Oyó Shizuru a la niña.

- ¡Quita del teléfono! – Dijo Natsuki a su hermana. - ¡Como no te comportes te castigo sin postre!

- Para lo mal que cocinas... – Shizuru oyó decir a lo lejos a Alyssa. – Me iré para dejaros a solas. No quiero ver cómo practicáis sexo telefónico...

- ¡Alyssa! – Amenazó Natsuki. - ¡No te rías, Shizuru! – Dijo dirigiéndose a su prometida. - ¿Para qué has llamado?

- Verás. – Dijo Shizuru aún riéndose de imaginarse a Natuski toda colorada como un tomate después de lo que había dicho Alyssa. – El sábado que viene se estrena mi última película, y me gustaría que me acompañaras.

- La verdad es que no me apetece. – Dijo Natsuki con total seriedad.

- Mira, Natsuki. Ya te dije que tendremos que aparentar ser una pareja normal. Parecerá muy raro que no te presentes conmigo.

- Lo siento, pero no quiero ir. Aparte de que no me gustan tus películas – esto dolió mucho a Shizuru – no quiero que vuelvas a besarme.

- Si no sales conmigo volverán a perseguirte para preguntarte por qué no viniste. Te harán la vida imposible.

- Ya me las apañaré.

- No lo creo. Son muy persistentes cuando huelen la presa. Créeme cuando te digo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es salir conmigo. ¿Recuerdas cuando estuve saliendo con esa tenista?

Realmente, todo el mundo, incluso Natsuki, se había enterado del escándalo de Shizuru con la famosa tenista. Era imposible no enterarse, pues los medios no dejaron de repetirlo hasta la saciedad. Natuski ya se imaginó fotografiada incluso en la ducha. Shizuru sabía que había dado con la fórmula de convencer a la peliazul. Por su parte, Natsuki empezó a pensar que quizás no era tan malo ir al cine. Hacía tiempo que no iba al cine... y las palomitas le gustaban...

– Te prometo que no volveré a besarte. – Dijo Shizuru para convencerla del todo.

- Mmm... ¿lo prometes? – Se aventuró la de ojos verdes.

- Lo prometo. – Dijo la de ojos rojos, cruzando los dedos y sonriendo.

- Está bien. Iré.- Claudicó la chica del pelo azul.

* * *

><p>* Lo que pone la autora es una exageración, por supuesto. De hecho, la autora se conectó una vez a 12000 voltios (no amperios) en una práctica de laboratorio, para luego chocar la mano con su compañero, tras lo cual salen chispitas, jajaja. En realidad el voltaje no es lo que importa, sino la intensidad de la corriente ;) **<p>

** Perdón por la lección de física :P

NA: Gracias por todos los comentarios :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

- Ñam, ñam... – Natsuki estaba haciendo un ruido insoportable mientras masticaba las palomitas. Por supuesto, Natsuki pensaba que ir al cine sin comprar palomitas era un sacrilegio, así que Shizuru tuvo que aguantarse y hacer cola, mientras los periodistas les hacían fotos, para luego comprar un cubo lleno de palomitas y mantequilla. Aunque Natsuki apreciaba mucho el sabor a mayonesa, las palomitas simplemente no pueden condimentarse con ella. Lo mejor es la mantequilla derretida*.

Natsuki, aparte de no imaginarse una película sin palomitas y refresco, quería vengarse de lo del beso del otro día. Por supuesto que no le había vuelto a besar. Ella se había asegurado de mantenerse a una distancia prudencial de la bella actriz. Sí, iban cogidas de la mano mientras entraban al cine, bajo la mirada atenta de los medios de comunicación, pero sólo se limitó a sonreír (bueno, a no echar LA MIRADA), y a pararse de vez en cuando para posar ante alguna cámara. Dejó a Shizuru eso de hablar con los cotillas, ejem..., reporteros. Shizuru parecía en su salsa. La actriz mostraba una sonrisa afable a todo el mundo, y respondía con humor a las preguntas que la gente le hacía. Incluso firmó algún que otro autógrafo.

Natsuki, por su parte, no entendía cómo Shizuru podía aguantar todo eso. Para ella, estar en el centro de atención de las cámaras era un incordio. ¿Por qué quería todo el mundo saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de la vida de la actriz? ¿Por qué no se metían en sus asuntos?

Finalmente llegó la hora de entrar en la sala de proyección. Yukino les dijo dónde debían situarse par ver la película. Cuando se apagaron las luces, ya todo el mundo se centró en lo que pasaba en la gran pantalla.

La película, tal y como esperaba Natsuki, era un rollo romántico. Nada de acción. Era algo sobre una cantante de ópera, o algo así. La escena que se desarrollaba ante ella era de una Shizuru cantando algo en un idioma desconocido para ella.

- Ne..., Shizuru... ¿quién canta por ti? – Susurró Natsuki, solamente por molestar. Se estaba aburriendo sobremanera, y quería chinchar a su acompañante todo lo posible.

- Ara. Canto yo, por supuesto. – Respondió Shizuru airada.

- Mmm... no me lo creo... cantas demasiado bien. – Contestó Natsuki, aunque se dijo que la actriz tenía una melodios a voz. Claro que eso no lo dijo en voz alta.

- Por supuesto, di clases de canto cuando era pequeña. – Shizuru estaba muy molesta por la incredulidad de Natsuki.

Después de un corto silencio, volvió a la carga.

- ¿Y qué cantas? ¿Qué idioma es?

- Es "Depuis le jour". Es en francés. – Dijo toda orgullosa la castaña.

- ¿Y de qué va? – Natsuki ya estaba bordeando lo insoportable. La gente alrededor empezaba a girar la cabeza para mirarlas. Shizuru era muy consciente de toda la atención que les prestaban.

- Pues va del primer día que se enamora una chica... – Shizuru dijo susurrando, pero con un tono que quería indicar que no quería seguir hablando en medio de la película.

- Uf... ya sabía yo que sonaba pasteloso...- Y Natsuki volvió a masticar ruidosamente sus palomitas.

Shizuru estaba ya harta de oírla masticar, así que se acercó a su oído, y le susurró, para vengarse:

- Estamos en el cine... a oscuras... ¿no quieres hacerme esto y aquello? – Dijo con picardía.

- ¡¿Qué? – El grito de Natsuki se oyó por todos lados. La gente la mandó callar reiteradamente. Por si fuera poco, dio un salto nada más oír la sugerencia de Shizuru, y el cubo de palomitas se le fue todo al suelo.

Por su parte, Shizuru estaba satisfecha por el tono colorado de la cara y el cuello de su "prometida". Se rió suavemente, tapándose la boca.

- Ejem... Shizuru... quedaría mal que te echaran de tu película... – le dijo Yukino que estaba al otro lado sentada.

- Lo siento, no lo pude resistir... – Shizuru aún se reía por la cara de Natsuki, la cual estaba sentada de nuevo, pero retirada todo lo más posible de su acompañante. – Me extraña que Haruka no viniera... – dijo pensativa a Yukino.

- Sí, bueno... dijo que ella prefería quedarse en el "economato"... – dijo Yukino con total seriedad, pero resaltando las comillas. Shizuru no pudo evitar volver a reírse ante la ocurrencia de su amiga la rubia.

- Me las pagarás...- le dijo Natsuki con rencor, pensando que aún se reía de ella. No sólo se había ruborizado, sino que además había perdido su preciosa carga de palomitas. – Ejem... ahora vuelvo... – le dijo a su acompañante.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Susurró Shizuru.

- Tengo que ir al cuarto de baño... – Natsuki se empezó a levantar.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Shizuru lo dijo con una voz seductora, que no le pasó desapercibida a la ojiverde.

- No, gracias. Sé arreglármelas sola...

Y con eso, Natsuki se fue corriendo hacia la salida más próxima. La gente que estaba alrededor respiró aliviada, después de tanto cuchicheo por parte de la pareja.

Los títulos de crédito ya estaban pasando, y Natsuki aún no había vuelto del cuarto de baño. Shizuru seguía sentada impacientemente mientras todos los demás salían de la sala de cine.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – Shizuru estaba preocupada. – Sabe que tenemos una fiesta después...

- Quizás le sentó mal la mantequilla derretida...- dijo Yukino, que se encontraba todavía a su lado.

- ¡Vamos a buscarla! – Shizuru se puso en pie, y se dirigió a los servicios.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que llegar hasta allí, porque vio que Natsuki estaba hablando con una chica con pechos considerablemente grandes. Esto preocupó a la actriz, pues veía que Natsuki sonreía a la chica en cuestión. Al ver cómo interactuaban tan relajadamente, un sentimiento al que no quería poner nombre le empezó a subir desde las entrañas. Además, estaba enfadada con su prometida por dejarla sola durante todo lo que duró la película.

- ¡Ikezu! ¡Te has perdido toda la película! – Le dijo a Natsuki con tono reprobatorio.

- Sí, bueno... tampoco era nada del otro mundo... – Natsuki no quería admitir que le había gustado la película. Después de ir al baño se había sentado en otro sitio del cine para que Shizuru no la volviera a molestar. La película, y Shizuru en ella, particularmente, le había gustado mucho. Pero claro, eso no se lo iba a decir a la orgullosa actriz.

- Hola, Shizuru-san. Soy Mai Tokiha, la mejor amiga de Natsuki. – Dijo Mai antes de que Shizuru llegara a conclusiones erróneas sobre su persona. Veía que la castaña estaba empezando a tener una expresión que se parecía mucho a los celos. No estaba segura, pero se quitó de su línea de tiro en cuanto pudo.

- Hola, Mai-san. ¿También has venido a ver la película? – Dijo Shizuru en tono educado, escondiendo su enfado hacia la del pelo azul.

- No, era el estreno, y no tenía entradas. – Dijo Mai sonriendo, pero un poco avergonzada. – Un amigo me ha dejado entrar nada más acabar la película. Quería ver qué tal le va a Natsuki. Espero que se haya comportado...

Natuski, por su parte, la miró en tono acusador. Pero Mai ya estaba acostumbrada, y ni se inmutó.

- Pues la verdad es que ha sido muy poco educada...- empezó a decir Shizuru.

- ¡Me estabas provocando! – Natsuki saltó exasperada.

- Ejem... Aún hay reporteros por aquí cerca...- apuntó Yukino.- ¿Por qué no vamos a la limusina para ir a la fiesta? En el coche podremos hablar...

- Es cierto, dijo Shizuru luciendo su patentada sonrisa falsa.

- ¿Te apetece venir, Mai-san? – Dijo la chica de gafas.

- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! Pero no voy vestida para la ocasión... otro día mejor. – Mai se excusó.

- Ara, eso no importa. – Dijo Shizuru. – Mira cómo va Natsuki.

Por supuesto, Natsuki iba en plan rebelde, con unos vaqueros y una camiseta que ponía "Libertad para el gato de _Schrödinger_"**. Cuando Shizuru la había visto aparecer en la puerta de su casa ya era demasiado tarde para que la chica se cambiara de ropa. Tuvo que aguantarse con la actitud desafiante de Natsuki, y subirse a la limusina tal cual estaban.

- Sí, bueno... ejem... ¡entonces iré! – Dijo Mai toda excitada.- ¿Y hay karaoke en la fiesta? – Preguntó Mai con una sonrisa.

- Creo que no... – Yukino contestó, ajustándose las gafas.

- ¡Vaya, qué pena! – Mai parecía decaída. Natsuki, por su parte, se sintió aliviada ante la noticia. Ya se veía cantando una de Shakira, a petición de Mai. No sabía por qué a Mai le gustaba tanto la cantante. Bueno, le gustaba que Natsuki cantara sus canciones. No sabía por qué a Mai le hacía tanta gracia. Al fin y al cabo, las letras de sus canciones no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Por otro lado, se preguntó cómo cantaría Shizuru. Si era verdad que todas las escenas en las que aparecía cantando en la película las había hecho ella, la actriz tenía una voz preciosa.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. La gente estará ya impaciente por verte, Shizuru. – Dijo Yukino en plan profesional, alejando a Natsuki de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, es cierto. Será mejor que nos vayamos. – Contestó Shizuru sonriendo.

Así pues, las cuatro se subieron a la limusina, en dirección a la fiesta, con una Natsuki refunfuñando, y una Mai muy contenta.

* A la autora le encanta la mantequilla derretida encima de las palomitas. Desafortunadamente, donde vive ahora no se estila, y se tiene que conformar con aliñarlas con sal solamente.

** Jeje, un día de estos me la compro, MUAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>NA: Gracias por todos los comentarios<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Lo primero que Shizuru vio al entrar al salón donde se celebraba la fiesta fue un destello verde que casi la deja ciega.

- ¡Hola! ¡Shizuru-oneesama! ¡Soy Tomoe Marguerite! ¡Tu fan número uno!

Shizuru casi respingó por la forma en la que la había llamado esa chica extraña, la cual le presentó una foto para que se la firmara. Shizuru, muy acostumbrada a ser asaltada por la gente, puso su sonrisa más falsa y se dispuso a hacer un garabato rápido en dicha foto. Cuando terminó miró hacia otro lado, para ver quién había en la fiesta. Sin embargo, su "fan" era bien insistente.

- Me encantan tus películas. Las he visto todas como cien veces... – Tomoe estaba como en una nube. Gracias a ser la fundadora del Club Oficial de Fans de Shizuru Fujino, pudo obtener una entrada para el estreno y una invitación para la posterior fecha. Desafortunadamente para ella, no había podido aproximarse a la actriz hasta ahora.

Mientras la chica seguía babeando delante de Shizuru, ésta no le hacía el menor caso. Sin embargo, Natsuki estaba medio atenta a todo su parloteo.

- ¿Así que fundadora de su club de fans, eh? ¿Y lo pones en tu currículum? – Natsuki no podía entender que la gente estuviera tan obsesionada por la actriz.

- Por supuesto que lo pongo. Es todo un honor. – A Tomoe no le había pasado desapercibido el tono sarcástico de la novia de su ídolo.

- ¿Y qué hacéis en el club? ¿Babear mientras veis sus películas? – A Natsuki no le gustaba esa chica, y lo estaba dejando bastante claro. Además, ¿qué hacen los fans cuando se juntan?

- Por supuesto que no. Vemos sus películas desde un punto de vista cinéfilo totalmente. Shizuru es una gran actriz, ante todo. – Tomoe lo negó, pero en realidad era lo que ella hacía. Lo que pasa es que no quería quedar mal delante de su idolatrada actriz.

- Una gran actriz... ya... – Natsuki no estaba muy de acuerdo. Desde su punto de vista, la actriz estaba encasillada. Siempre hacía de protagonista de películas románticas. Bueno, la película que acababan de ver era muy buena, y, vale, era la única que había visto de toda su filmografía, pero seguía pensando que Shizuru era todo fachada. Una fachada muy atractiva, cierto, pero fachada después de todo.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a mi amigo Reito? Creo que lo he visto por allí. – Esto se lo dijo a Natsuki, la cual estaba bebiendo un zumo de naranja que había pillado por ahí, mientras hablaba con la chica del pelo verde. Shizuru no quería que siguieran la conversación que, tal y como parecía ser la tal Tomoe, podría acabar en pelea. Además, tampoco quería que Natsuki empezara a dejarla en mal lugar. No podía dejar que la gente pensara que su prometida no la valoraba como actriz.

- Sí, es verdad. Lo he visto más para allá. – Mai conocía también a Reito Kanzaki, hermano de Mikoto, la cual trabajaba con ella. Además, la chica del pelo verde le causaba escalofríos, y Natsuki parecía haberle tomado manía. Mai quería alejarse de la tal Tomoe a toda costa. Un aura siniestra parecía envolverla.

- Si nos disculpas...- Dijo dirigiéndose a su fan.

De todas formas, Shizuru no quería prestar atención a lo que Tomoe decía sobre su persona. No le interesaba lo más mínimo que la gente la elogiara sin conocerla. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sabían de ella? Sólo sabían cómo era en la gran pantalla, y en alguna que otra entrevista, en las cuales se mantenía distante y daba a conocer lo mínimo sobre su persona. Desde su punto de vista, la gente que la idolatraba lo hacía sin conocimiento de causa. Sólo idealizaban su imagen.

Tomoe, ante el desinterés claro de la bella actriz, se contrarió mucho. Si fuera por ella, secuestraría a Shizuru para ella sola, y así poder disponer de su presencia a su antojo. No era la primera vez que se encontraba pensando en tomar medidas drásticas, pero sabía que debía hacerlo con el máximo cuidado posible, para no ser pillada en el intento. Tanto como idolatraba a Shizuru, empezaba a desarrollar una inmensa aversión por Natsuki, la cual se encontraba en una situación por la que ella mataría por estar. Sin embargo, la chica del pelo azul no parecía apreciar la suerte que tenía. Sin duda, el mundo estaba muy mal repartido.

- Por supuesto, Shizuru-oneesama. Espero verla pronto. – Y con eso, Tomoe se despidió de la actriz, la cual, al oír de nuevo la coletilla de "oneesama", dio un respingo.

El grupo se desplazó rápidamente al lugar donde Reito de encontraba. Por supuesto, Shizuru lo hizo con una gracia incomparable, como si en realidad no estuviera tan desesperada por dejar a la inquietante fan.

- Shizuru-san. – Reito desplegó una de sus patentadas sonrisas de anuncio de dentífrico.

- Reito-san. – Shizuru también le respondió con una de sus sonrisas sinceras, reservadas sólo para sus amigos. – Te presento a mi prometida, Natsuki Kuga, y a su amiga, Mai Tokiha.

- Gracias, Shizuru, pero no hacía falta. Ya nos conocemos de antes. Natsuki, Mai. Encantado de veros de nuevo. – Reito era todo un galán, y sonrió a Mai de forma muy amplia. – No esperaba verte aquí. Mikoto no me dijo nada.

- Reito-san. – Mai estaba un poco avergonzada. – La verdad es que me he apuntado en el último momento. ¿Está Mikoto por aquí?

Aunque Mikoto y Reito no eran hijos del mismo padre, mantenían una buena relación. Reito trabajaba con su padre en las Empresas Kanzaki, y Mikoto, a la cual gustaba mucho la comida, trabajaba en la cadena de restaurantes de Mai. Era la organizadora de las fiestas y, dado su carácter extrovertido, de vez en cuando se disfrazaba para entretener a los más pequeños. De ahí el traje de pingüino.

- Sí. Creo que está en el bufé. – Dijo señalando en la dirección de la comida.

- Por supuesto. ¿Dónde iba a estar si no? – Contestó Mai riendo.

Reito y Mai comenzaron una conversación ligera. Se conocían a través de Mikoto, pero no mucho. Era evidente que Reito se sentía atraído por Mai. Ésta, por su parte, se sentía halagada, razón por la cual su interacción se parecía bastante a un tonteo entre enamorados.

- ¿No crees que Reito-san y Mai-san hacen una buena pareja? – Shizuru susurró a Natsuki en el oído. Ésta, ante lo inesperado de la acción, dio un respingo y se puso toda colorada. El aire que se escapó de la boca de Shizuru le hizo un cosquilleo desde su punto de vista innecesario.

- Ejem... sí, bueno...- Natsuki no sabía muy bien a qué respondía. Shizuru se dio cuenta, y se aprovechó de ello.

- ¿Así que quieres hacerme esto y aquello? – Susurró de nuevo al oído de la peliazul. Por toda respuesta se encontró a un tomate con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Po... por supuesto que no! – Natsuki gritó y todo el mundo se volvió para mirarla. Cuando vieron que no pasaba nada, siguieron a lo suyo. - ¿Ves lo que has hecho? – Dijo al oído a Shizuru.

- Eso te pasa por no escuchar. – Bromeó Shizuru. La verdad es que la fiesta estaba siendo bastante aburrida. Yukino se había alejado para hablar con algunos directores de cine invitados. Ella no se sentía con ganas de hacerse publicidad. Además, tenía trabajo de más. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, volvió a la carga.

- ¿Así que no quieres hacerme esto y aquello? No deberías ir diciéndolo en alto por ahí. Podrían creer que no estás tan enamorada como dices. – Continuó susurrando a la peliazul.

- Sabes que todo es mentira. – A Natsuki no le gustaba cuando Shizuru estaba juguetona. Eso significaba problemas para ella.

- Entonces, ¿no te parezco atractiva? – Shizuru hizo un puchero.

- Etto... ejem... sí... eres atractiva. – Natsuki no sabía qué hacer. Shizuru parecía al borde de las lágrimas, y eso la ponía intranquila.

- ¡Así que te gusto! – Shizuru sonrió con su sonrisa más perversa. Toda la respuesta que tuvo fue una subida peligrosa de toda la sangre de Natsuki a su cara.

- ¡Me voy al bufé a ver si Mikoto ha dejado algo! – Natsuki no esperó respuesta. Se dirigió a toda velocidad a la zona donde se servía la comida.

Natsuki encontró la zona de los condimentos, y se dispuso a cubrir de mayonesa todo lo que hallaba. Ahora mismo se encontraba en su paraíso particular.

Shizuru hizo ademán de seguirla, pero Tomoe volvió a la carga.

- ¡Shizuru-oneesama! ¡Me alegra volver a verte! – La sonrisa de la chica era espeluznante.

- Lo siento... pero no recuerdo cómo te llamabas. – Shizuru le respondió con una sonrisa falsa.

La respuesta no le gustó nada a la del pelo verde, pero lo disimuló bien.

- Tomoe Marguerite. Es comprensible. Conoces a tanta gente... – comenzó a decir la chica.

- Verás, Marguerite-san. La verdad es que iba en busca de mi prometida. – Shizuru la cortó enseguida. A Tomoe ya empezaba a hervirle la sangre. – Nos vamos a ir ya de la fiesta...

- Claro. Por supuesto. – Tomoe escondió bien su disgusto. – En otra ocasión nos veremos...

- Hasta pronto. – Dijo Shizuru, alejándose rápida pero grácilmente de la fan. Desde luego, no esperaba verla pronto.

Fue de nuevo en busca de Natsuki, la cual se estaba dando un festín de mayonesa.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos. – Le dijo Shizuru que, de forma disimulada, había estado siguiendo los movimientos de Tomoe con la mirada, mientras hablaba con unos y con otros en el salón. Todo el mundo parecía tener algo que decir a la actriz. Sin embargo, ella estaba pendiente de la chica del pelo verde. Era una acosadora profesional, así que decidió irse pronto de la fiesta.

- Pero si todavía queda mayonesa de sobra...- Natsuki empezó a protestar.

- Creo que por ahí estaban pidiendo que nos diéramos un beso. – Mintió Shizuru descaradamente.

- Creo que ya es hora de irse de aquí.- Dijo Natsuki precipitadamente. – Después de todo, mañana tengo que trabajar...

Shizuru sonrió de manera triunfal. Era mencionar algo íntimo entre las dos, y su prometida se volvía dócil como un cachorrito. Por una parte le gustaba poder controlarla, pero por otra le gustaría que la chica se interesara más por ella. No estaba acostumbrada a que la ignorasen tan claramente. Bueno, al menos, se divertía poniéndola colorada. Algo es algo.

* * *

><p>NA: Gracias por todos los comentarios. Os espero en el próximo capítulo<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Natsuki estaba harta de estar sentada al estilo seiza. Por supuesto, sentarse de otra manera era imposible. Un bostezo se le escapó mientras su prometida realizaba la ceremonia del té. Shizuru, aunque centrada en sus acciones, se dio cuenta de dicho bostezo. Sin embargo, siguió con los movimientos aprendidos. Ya estaba a punto de servir el usucha, y podrían hablar tranquilamente*.

Por supuesto, Hiroshi, el padre de Shizuru, quería conocer a su futura nuera. Así que invitó a Natsuki y a su padre para discutir un poco sobre el futuro de la pareja. Hiroshi estaba intranquilo, y quería ver de primera mano cómo era la chica con la que se casaría su hija. Por lo que Shizuru le había dicho, no parecía exigir nada. Incluso parecía no disfrutar en nada su situación. Esto extrañó mucho a Hiroshi, puesto que ya conocía cómo era Akio, el padre de Natsuki. Suponía que ambos serían igual, e irían tras la fortuna Fujino. Sin embargo, según le había informado Shizuru, Natsuki no demostraba interés por el dinero, ni por Shizuru tampoco.

Akio, por su parte, estaba encantado con la situación. El hecho de que le invitaran a una tradición tan ancestral, en la familia más importante de todo Japón, le llenó el pecho de orgullo. Por fin podría hacer realidad el sueño de tantas generaciones en su familia.

- Veo que tu hija es toda una dama. – Halagó Akio a su anfitrión.

- Por supuesto. Desde pequeña aprendió las tradiciones propias de una señorita. – Dijo Hiroshi con total orgullo paternal.

- Ya podrías aprender tú, Natsuki. – Reprendió Akio a su hija. – Después de todo, en cuanto te cases seremos parte integrante de esta familia.

Natsuki por su parte estaba intentando reprimir un bostezo. Se rebulló en su sitio, pues se le estaban empezando a dormir las piernas. Quería que todo esto acabase cuanto antes. ¿Para qué tenían que hacer toda esta parafernalia? ¿No podían haber quedado en un sitio más cómodo, con mayonesa, a poder ser?

- Es cierto. – Continuó Hiroshi la conversación. – He propuesto esta reunión para conocernos mejor. Me gustaría saber algo de ti, Natsuki.- Se dirigió a la chica del pelo azul.

- Mmm... no hay mucho que contar... – dijo Natsuki por toda respuesta.

- Es bastante rebelde. – Dijo Akio por su parte. – Me ha costado mucho criarla.

- Bueno, a mí me parece una muchacha educada. – Dijo Hiroshi, que, a pesar de que se veía a la legua que Natsuki estaba aburrida, se dio cuenta de que la chica no había hecho nada fuera de lugar. – Me gustaría saber en qué trabajas, qué cosas te gustan... – Dijo antes de que Akio protestara sobre eso de que Natsuki era educada.

- Soy la administradora de la cadena de restaurantes El Dios Gato, que es una empresa cuya dueña es mi amiga. Estudié Marketing y Empresariales en la Universidad de Tokio. Me gusta la mayonesa, mi moto, y cosas normales tales como oír música, estar con mis amigos y eso... – Natsuki dijo de forma rápida, para ver si podía terminar pronto la tortura.

- También le gusta disfrazarse... – apuntó Shizuru, que quería gastarle una broma a su prometida.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Se apresuró a responder Natsuki.

- ¿Y el disfraz de pingüino? – Shizuru era malvada.

- Fueron las circunstancias...- Natsuki, aunque no le gustaba la situación, no quería quedar mal con su futuro suegro.

- Y veo que te sonrojas fácilmente... – apuntó Hiroshi, que había visto el rubor que empezaba a cubrir a su futura nuera.

Natsuki se puso más colorada aún por toda respuesta. Tanto Hiroshi como Shizuru se sonrieron.

- Ejem... – carraspeó Akio interrumpiendo la tortura de su hija. – Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre la situación económica de las familias... el trato que hizo mi antepasado era que ambas familias se unirían en virtud de un matrimonio...

A Hiroshi no le gustó el cambio de conversación. Al fin y al cabo, en la ceremonia del té no debían tratarse temas de gran trascendencia. No era educado. Sin embargo respondió a la pregunta de su futuro consuegro.

- Por supuesto, nuestras familias se unirán. Tanto la compañía como el capital disponible a mi cargo serán heredados por nuestras hijas a mi muerte...

- ¿Cómo? Yo creí que en cuanto se casaran nos repartiríamos todos los bienes... – empezó a decir Akio.

- Claro que no. El documento que firmó mi tatarabuelo sólo disponía que nuestras familias quedarían unidas por un matrimonio. Por supuesto, ambas heredarán todo a mi muerte, y sus descendientes, en caso de que los tengan, heredarán sus bienes.

Akio, con la emoción del enlace, no se había dado cuenta de que en realidad debían esperar a la herencia que dejara Hiroshi. Natsuki no dispondría de nada hasta la muerte de su suegro. Por supuesto, no dudaba de que su hija lo hiciera inmensamente rico, pues tenía una baza ganadora al disponer de Alyssa a su antojo. Pero si Hiroshi vivía mucho, Alyssa se haría mayor de edad y ya no podría tener control sobre ninguna de sus hijas. Sabía que Alyssa adoraba a Natsuki, y se iría con ella a vivir en cuanto pudiera. Así pues, era necesario que Hiroshi muriera cuanto antes. Tenía algunos contactos en los bajos fondos. Desde luego, todo debería hacerse con la mayor discreción...

- Armonía, respeto, pureza y tranquilidad. – Dijo Shizuru, que vio que la conversación se desviaba por lugares peligrosos. Había visto que Akio se había quedado un poco pálido, y que parecía querer comenzar una discusión. - Ésos son los principios básicos de la ceremonia del té. Por favor, respétenlos.

- Claro, hija. – Se apresuró a decir Hiroshi, al cual tampoco le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la reunión.

- Por supuesto. Shizuru-san, eres toda una dama. – Dijo Akio, el cual ya no se sentía tan contento.

- Gracias, Akio-sama. – Shizuru, desde luego, era la elegancia personificada.

Decidieron no seguir hablando sobre temas escabroso. Así pues, la ceremonia siguió su curso sin mayores contratiempos. Después de admirar los utensilios de la ceremonia y hablar sobre el tiempo, se dispusieron a salir. Horoshi se fue a su despacho a terminar unos informes, y Akio se excusó diciendo que tenía unos asuntos que atender. Tenía prisa por contactar con sus amigos en los bajos fondos. Salió a toda velocidad, y ni siquiera esperó a su hija, la cual se quedó un tanto rezagada. Shizuru la alcanzó en medio del jardín.

- ¿No te quedas un rato para hablar? – Preguntó Shizuru a su prometida.

- ¿Y de qué quieres que hablemos? No creo que tengamos mucho que decirnos... – Dijo Natuki a la defensiva.

- Bueno, podríamos empezar por los preparativos de la boda... – se aventuró a decir Shizuru.

- Te lo dejo todo a ti. Seguro que se te dará bien. – Natsuki quería terminar la conversación cuanto antes.

- Oikini. Me alegra que me tengas en tan alta consideración. – Shizuru se le volvió la vuelta a la tortilla y lo convirtió en un cumplido.

- Que no se te suba a la cabeza. – Refunfuño Natsuki.

Por lo que parecía, Natsuki no se interesaba mucho por su futura esposa. A Shizuru esto no le gustaba nada.

- Esa Tomoe parece que me ama con locura. – Dijo Shizuru intentando despertar los celos de la chica del pelo azul. – Si me amaras con su mismo fuego ¿qué harías?

- Haría con sauces un cobijo a vuestra puerta... – bromeó Natsuki.

- ¡Jajaja! – Rió Shizuru, ante la contestación de Natuski. Era poco común que a la gente le gustara el teatro. – No me esperaba que recitaras a Shakespeare. – Dijo Shizuru incrédula.

- Tú empezaste. – Natsuki se puso toda colorada, pues le avergonzaba que la gente viera su parte más poética. – Mmm... será mejor que me vaya...

- ¿Tan pronto me dejas? – Shizuru comenzó a hacer un puchero.

- No me vas a engañar más con ese truco. Además, tengo que trabajar un poco. El nuevo restaurante que va a abrir Mai me está dando quebraderos de cabeza. – Dijo Natsuki, que se vio en la obligación de excusarse ante Shizuru. – Estamos preparando toda la publicidad y eso...

- ¿Puedo ayudar? – Shizuru dejó el puchero e intentó a toda costa que no acabaran ahí su encuentro. Cuanto más la veía, más tiempo quería pasar con ella. No lo entendía, pues la chica no le daba ninguna razón para ello. De alguna manera, Natsuki la atraía como nadie la había atraído nunca antes.

- Mmm... no, gracias. Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir... – se excusó la chica de ojos verdes, aproximándose a la salida del jardín.

- ¿Volveréis mañana? Adiós...Dulce diablo, seguiría mi alma tus pasos hasta el infierno, mi Nat-su-ki. – Dijo Shizuru en la oreja de la susodicha.

- Jeje... – Natsuki se puso colorada ante la proximidad y la declaración posesiva, pero le hizo gracia la cita. Le parecía muy apropiada. ¿Volverían a verse mañana? – Mmm... mañana no, pero el sábado Mai ha organizado un karaoke. ¿Te gustaría venir?

Natsuki no sabía de dónde había salido la proposición. La proximidad de Shizuru y le teatro la habían trastornado un poco. Seguramente quería comprobar que Shizuru cantaba tan bien como parecía en la película. Sí, eso sería. Querría desenmascararla...

- ¡Pues claro! – respondió Shizuru muy contenta.

- Bien... luego te mandaré los detalles en un mensaje... ¿hasta el sábado? – Preguntó Natsuki con azoramiento.

- Hasta el sábado, mi Nat-su-ki... – Shizuru se despidió con una sonrisa.

Natsuki se fue rápidamente, para que la castaña no viera lo colorada que se estaba poniendo.

* La ceremonia del té es muy complicada. Tiene mucho protocolo, pero hay una parte (usucha) en la que los asistentes pueden hablar libremente sobre temas diversos. Para más información, ya sabéis, Santa Wikipedia, jeje.

* * *

><p>NA: Muchas gracias por leerme, y por molestaros en comentar<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

La noche iba de mal en peor. Por lo menos, desde el punto de vista de Natsuki. Según el método de elección de Mai sobre quién debería cantar (lo dejaba completamente al azar, usando una ruleta), ya le había tocado deleitar al público como tres veces. Cada una de ellas había sido una tortura, tanto para disfrazarse (de colegiala, de princesa, y de perrito) como las canciones elegidas, todas ellas baladas muy cursis. Sin embargo, a Shizuru aún no le había tocado cantar ni una sola vez. Y ella deseaba poder oír su voz melodiosa, si es que era ella la que cantaba en realidad en la película que habían visto.

Tampoco había mayonesa par condimentar la comida que habían pedido. Se les había acabado. Por otro lado, Midori se había enterado de que había fiesta. En fin, ella nunca necesitaba ninguna excusa para emborracharse, pero si se la daban la aprovechaba con total convicción. Ésa era otra de las cosas que iban mal. Midori no hacía más que decir cosas obscenas y reírse de Natsuki. Parecía que su antigua profesora le tenía que decir un montón de cosas sobre su futuro cambio de estado, de la soltería al matrimonio con la famosa actriz.

- ¿Así que ya habéis hecho esto y aquello? – Decía una muy poco sobria Midori.

- No... mi Natsuki es demasiado tímida...- Shizuru no paraba de gastarle bromas que la sonrojaban. Y ésa era otra de las cosas que iban mal a medida que avanzaba la noche. La castaña cada vez era más atrevida con sus insinuaciones. No, no era el alcohol, porque la actriz no parecía tener inclinación a las bebidas alcohólicas. Solamente bebía zumo de naranja.

- ¿Así que es tuya? – Midori se había dado cuenta del artículo posesivo que utilizó Shizuru.

- Sí. Por supuesto. Nos vamos a casar, después de todo. – Shizuru respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Y no te ha echo nada aún? – Inquirió de nuevo Midori.

Shizuru negó con la cabeza por toda respuesta.

- ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Todo esto es un sinsentido! – Natsuki estaba muy alterada. Entre las subidas de color y las bromas de Midori, ya estaba llegando a su límite de aguante.

- Yo creo que es que no sabes hacerlo bien, y te da vergüenza... – Midori hacía honor a su nombre*.

- ¡Por supuesto que sé cómo! ¿Por quién me has tomado? – Natsuki sí que había bebido un poco. Pero sólo un poco, ¿eh?

- ¡Pues demuéstralo! – Midori quería ver algo de espectáculo.

- ¡Ni hablar!- Natsuki no estaba tan borracha.

- ¿No le gusto a mi Natsuki? – Shizuru empezó a hacer uno de sus patentados pucheros.

- Naaaa... no me la pegas... – Natsuki no hizo caso a su prometida. Había caído una vez nada más. No caería una segunda.

Shizuru siguió fingiendo un poquito más, pero Natsuki no se ablandó.

- Eres una estúpida, cachorra. – Nao se metió en la conversación.- A una chica como Shizuru no se la rechaza.

- Cállate Nao. Métete en tus asuntos.- Por supuesto, Natsuki no estaba par discutir con su amiga pelirroja.

- ¡Lo que tenemos que hacer es una despedida de soltara! – Midori tuvo lo que ella pensó que era una feliz idea.

- ¡Me niego!- Natsuki no iba a permitir que la humillaran delante de todo el mundo. Aquí al menos sólo era ella con sus amigas. Las despedidas de soltera significaban vestirse de algo ridículo e ir por las calles y por los bares con tus amigas gastántdote todo tipo de bromas pesadas.

- Creo que esto deberíamos planearlo más concienzudamente. – Mai se unió a la conversación, después de deshacerse de su traje de policía, con el cual había estado cantando en el escenario. Mikoto era la siguiente en cantar, y estaba ya cambiándose de ropa. – Además, hablando sobre tu boda... ¿has pensado ya en tu dama de honor? – Mai dijo esperanzadamente.

- No. Nada de tonterías. Será una cosa sencilla... en el juzgado... – Natsuki, en el caso muy hipotético de que llegara el momento de casarse, siempre había pensado que sería muy íntimo, y sin adornos. Sin embargo, su prometida parecía pensar otra cosa.

- Ara, la boda será una celebración por todo lo alto. – Contestó Shizuru. – Después de todo, mi familia es una de las más importantes de todo Japón. Invitaremos a muchas personas importantes...

- De eso nada. Ya que me tengo que casar contigo, que sea una cosa lo más indolora posible... – la cortó Natsuki.

- ¡Ara! Si no quieres casarte, no tienes más que decirlo. – Shizuru contraatacó. Le gustaba Natsuki, pero aún recordaba que su matrimonio era una cosa concertada. De que te atraiga alguien a que quieras compartir toda tu vida con esa persona va un largo trecho.

- Sabes que no tengo otra opción. – Natsuki dijo con desgana.

- Me parece que no. Ya sabes mis razones. ¿Cuáles son las tuyas? ¿Acaso no es por mi dinero? – Shizuru pensaba que ésa era la razón.

- No es por eso... mi padre me ha obligado... – empezó a refunfuñar Natsuki.

- ¿Acaso te apuntó con una pistola? – A Nao le gustaba meter cizaña.

- ¡Sabes que no! ¡Araña! ¡Me ha dicho que no volveré a ver a Alyssa si no me caso! – Natsuki estaba enfadada con su padre por eso, y lo pagó con su amiga.

- Ara... ¿es por eso? – Shizuru se sorprendió.

- Sí, bueno... yo no tengo poder legal sobre ella... – Natsuki empezó a explicarse.

- Lo siento, Natsuki. – Shizuru no sabái qué decir.

- ¡Así que nada de fiestas!- Concluyó la del pelo azul.

- De todas formas, lo de la celebración no tiene muchas opciones. – Continuó Shizuru. – Todo el mundo espera una gran boda de Shizuru Fujino.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – Natsuki no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

- Pues porque la familia de mi padre tiene muchos compromisos, además de que ya es todo un acontecimiento mediático.

- Pues yo no quiero tanto bombo. – Natsuki era terca.

- ¿Y por qué no os casáis ahora? – Dijo una más que borracha Midori.

- ¿Ahora? – Exclamaron las dos interesadas a la vez.

- ¿Por qué no? – Dijo Mai con excitación. Al fin y al cabo, una boda clandestina era una idea muy romántica. Mai creía que toda la situación era como un bonito cuento de hadas que al final acabaría bien, con pajaritos cantando y todo el mundo muy feliz. Desde su punto de vista, Natsuki y Shizuru hacían una preciosa pareja. - ¡Una boda secreta!

- ¡Ara! ¡Qué buena idea! ¡Así te libras de la gran celebración! – Exclamó Shizuru que, a pesar de que había sido educada para cumplir las expectativas familiares, también se dejaba llevar por el romanticismo. Por una vez quería hacer algo inesperado y alocado. Toda su vida había sido planeada para ser una perfecta imagen que mostrar al mundo. Además, acababa de descubrir las razones nobles de Natsuki para casarse con ella. No lo había esperado, pero le había agradado mucho saberlo.

Natsuki cogió una cerveza y se la bebió de un trago.

- ¡Vamos a casarnos!- Gritó la de ojos verdes después de envalentonarse con el alcohol. - ¡Al juzgado de guardia!

- ¡Hime sentai! ¡Al juzgado de guardia! – Midori gritó con gran alegría.

* * *

><p>* Midori significa verde en japonés<p>

NA: Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. En fin, voy a irme de vacaciones, y me voy a desconectar bastante. Con esto quiero decir que no hace falta que miréis si actualizo, porque no lo voy a hacer hasta septiembre. Feliz verano a todos (los del hemisferio norte, claro).


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

El juzgado de guardia estaba abierto, pero no tenían los papeles necesarios para realizar la boda sorpresa. Así pues, una desilusionada Mai, una contrariada Natsuki, una decepcionada Shizuru, una despreocupada Mikoto, una borracha Midori, y una… bueno… Nao, salieron tal y como entraron del lugar: compuestas y sin boda.

- Mira que son estirados estos tipos…- Nao también iba un poco achispada, lo que significaba que tenía una mayor desvergüenza, si cabía.

- ¡Eso! ¡Deberían habernos dejado celebrar la boda! – Natsuki también había bebido un poco demás para envalentonarse y decir el "sí quiero".

- ¡Ferpectamente! – Midori ya casi no se tenía en pie.

- ¡Ahora, a por los laureles del césar! ¡Jijijiji! – Dijo Natsuki. Le encantaban los tebeos de Astérix y Obélix.

- ¡Ferpectamente! – Midori apoyaba la moción.

– ¡Jijijiji! – A Natsuki le entró la risa tonta.

- ¿A qué viene esa risa? ¿Acaso estás pensando en hacerme cositas? – Shizuru también quería divertirse.

Natsuki paró de reír, y se sonrojó, para deleite de la castaña.

- Parece que la cachorra quiere divertirse esta noche con su prometida… Será mejor que las dejemos a solas… - Nao no perdía oportunidad para incomodar a Natsuki.

- ¡Nada de eso! – Dijo una indignada peliazul.

- Entonces, ¿a qué viene ese sonrojo? – Nao volvía a la carga.

- Es que… etto… ¡he bebido demasiado! ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! – Dijo Natsuki vehementemente, aunque nadie la creía.

- Creo que lo mejor es que nos volvamos a casa. Ya es tarde… - Mai era la única sensata del grupo.

- ¡De eso nada! ¡La noche no ha hecho nada más que empezar! – Dijo Midori, que estaba ya un poco más sobria.

- ¡Ferpectamente! – Dijo Nao, imitando a la profesora.

- ¡Nada de tonterías! ¡Todas a casa! ¡Ya hemos hecho bastante el tonto por hoy! – Cuando Mai se ponía en plan madre, no había quien le rechistara.

Así, después de una noche un tanto alocada, y tras una larga discusión, las amigas se despidieron hasta otro día.

- ¿No me invitas a tu casa? – Dijo Shizuru con sonrisa picarona cuando llegaron al apartamento de Natsuki. Estaban las dos solas en el taxi, ya que las otras se habían ido en otro.

- N-no… creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir… ¡pero cada una en su casa! - contestó Natsuki con toda la dignidad que tenía.

- ¡Ara! ¡Mi Natsuki no me encuentra atractiva! – Shizuru probó su táctica de hacerse la víctima.

- Ya te he dicho que no me engañas más con esos trucos… - Dijo Natsuki, para luego escapársele un bostezo.

- Está bien. – Dijo Shizuru rindiéndose. Ella también estaba cansada. – Muchas gracias por invitarme al karaoke. Siento que se frustrara lo de la boda rápida.

- Sí, bueno… siempre podemos venir mañana con los papeles en regla… - Natsuki quería librarse de una boda demasiado pública.

- Me lo pensaré. – Fue toda la respuesta que dio Shizuru. - ¿Un besito de despedida? – Shizuru quería probar de nuevo los labios de Natsuki. Ahora que conocía las intenciones de su prometida, empezaba a atraerle más.

- ¡De eso nada! ¡Adiós! - Abrió corriendo la puerta del taxi y salió como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

- Bueno, parece que es un poco tímida… - se quedó diciendo Shizuru. – Será cuestión de insistir…

A la mañana siguiente, una preocupada Mai llamaba por teléfono a una resacosa Natsuki.

- Natsuki, sé que somos amigas, pero también eres mi empleada. Ya deberías estar aquí. – Mai estaba regañando a la peliazul.

- Lo siento, Mai. Pero es que anoche una amiga se empeñó en ir al karaoke. Ya sabes cómo son esas cosas… te lías, te lías… - dijo Natsuki con ironía.

- ¡Ya mismo te quiero aquí! – Mai no se podía creer la cara que tenía su amiga.

- ¡Sí, mi sargento! – Dijo Natsuki colgando enseguida. Sabía que a Mai no le gustaba que le dijeran sargento.

Cuando llegó al Dios Gato, Mai la estaba esperando con los brazos en jarras.

- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme sargento! – Dijo con el dedo índice levantado.

- ¡Señor, sí, señor! – Dijo Natsuki saludando a lo militar.

- Parece que estamos de buen humor… ¿será que anoche hiciste esto y aquello con Shizuru? – Mai también sabía meter cizaña cuando quería.

- ¡Pues claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? – Dijo una más que indignada Natsuki.

- Bueno, basta de tonterías. ¿Te importaría que fuéramos a tu despacho para hablar sobre la inauguración del nuevo restaurante? – Dijo Mai en plan profesional.

- Sí, claro. Vamos. – Natsuki dio un bostezo.

- Será mejor que nos llevemos un café… - Dijo Mai, dirigiéndose a la zona de cafetería para coger dos cafés.

Una vez sentadas, se dispusieron a discutir el asunto.

- Verás, Natsuki. Me gustaría darle toda la publicidad posible al nuevo restaurante. – Empezó a decir Mai.

- Claro, claro. Yo también. – Se apresuró a decir Natsuki. – La campaña publicitaria ha sido todo un éxito. El otro día en el supermercado oí a una niña cantando la canción del anuncio que pusimos: "Dios Gato, Dios Gato, Dios Gato, el restaurante con los mejores platos" – Cantó Natsuki.

- Sí, sí… pero a lo que iba. Dentro de una semana es la inauguración, y va a venir la televisión y la prensa…

- Sí. Está todo preparado. Mikoto y yo estuvimos trabajando en todos los detalles.

- Sí. Pues verás, se me ha ocurrido que podrías invitar a Shizuru. Ella es muy famosa, y así se promocionará mejor. – Se aventuró a decir Mai.

- Sí, bueno… es que… no sé… - Natsuki empezó a rascarse la nuca.

- ¡Por los dioses, Natsuki! ¡Anoche casi te casas con ella! ¡Tampoco es que sea una desconocida! – Mai se exasperaba con la actitud de Natuski. Desde su punto de vista, tenía una suerte inmensa. Shizuru, además de toda la fama y la riqueza, era una mujer muy bella y muy agradable. No sabía a qué venía la indecisión de su amiga de ojos verdes.

- Ya lo sé… pero… es que me pone nerviosa, ¿sabes? – Dijo Natsuki muy bajito y mirando a los lados por si acaso alguien la había oído, aparte de Mai.

- ¿Te pone nerviosa? – Mai estaba sorprendida ante la declaración de su amiga.

- Sí. Se pone a hacerme bromas y a tontear conmigo… ¡le encanta ponerme colorada! – Natsuki se estaba mesando los cabellos del nerviosismo.

- Mira, Natsuki. Yo creo que vas a tener que acostumbrarte. – Empezó a decir Mai. – Al fin y al cabo, os vais a casar…

- Sí, pero me sigue poniendo nerviosa… - dijo Natsuki a modo de secreto.

- Te pone nerviosa… ¿te sudan las manos cuando la ves?- Inquirió Mai.

- ¡Exacto! – Natsuki respondió.

- ¿Se te hace un nudo en el estómago cuando estás cerca? – Siguió pregutando.

- ¡Sí, sí! ¿Crees que me pasa algo malo? – Natsuki no entendía por qué le afectaba tanto la presencia de Shizuru.

- No es nada, no te preocupes. En fin. Resumiendo: que la llames para invitarla el lunes que viene. A ver si no tiene algún otro compromiso. – Mai era todo negocios ahora. Además, no quería asustar a su amiga diciéndole que seguramente se había enamorado de la castaña. No creía que Natsuki fuera capaz de asimilarlo. Debería darse cuenta por ella misma. Natsuki era una de esas personas que descubrían sus sentimientos en eras geológicas, no en el tiempo normal humano. Debería rumiarlo ella sola.

- ¿Quieres que la llame ahora? – Dijo Natsuki.

- ¿Por qué no? – Mai no quería que Natsuki se echara para atrás.

- ¿Hola? ¿Natsuki? – Respondió Shizuru al otro lado del teléfono. - ¿No puedes vivir sin mí? – Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, sabiendo el resultado en la cara de su prometida, aunque no lo viera.

- ¡Déjate de bromas! Etto… - Natsuki empezó a dudar.

- ¿Sí? – Dijo Shizuru con expectación.

- Verás… ya sabes que Mai inaugura su nuevo restaurante el lunes… - empezó a balbucear Natsuki.

- ¿El de los mejores platos? – Al parecer, ella también se acordaba del anuncio. - Sí, ya lo sé. Me lo dijiste. ¿Pasa algo?

- Es que… hemos pensado… ¿podrías venir tú también? Para darle publicidad y eso… - se aventuró Natsuki.

- ¡Pues claro! ¡Me encantará! – Dijo Shizuru muy alegre, sabiendo que tendría la oportunidad de ver a su prometida de nuevo.

- ¡Genial!- La sonrisa de Natsuki era de oreja a oreja. – Entonces, nos vemos el lunes.

- ¿No nos vamos a ver antes? – Dijo Shizuru con tono de pena. – Después de todo, casi nos casamos anoche.

- Sí, ya… es que… tendré mucho trabajo… - a Natsuki se le estaba comenzando a hacer un nudo en el estómago, ante la posibilidad de ver nuevamente a Shizuru.

- ¿Mi Natsuki sólo me quiere para utilizarme? – Shizuru sabía que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de la peliazul.

- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! – Natsuki había tragado el anzuelo.

- Además. Debemos preparar lo de la boda. – Shizuru tiraba del sedal. – He hablado con mi padre, y le alivió mucho que no nos casáramos a escondidas. Dice que quiere tener el honor de llevar a su hija del brazo hasta su futura esposa. – Shizuru le había contado toda la historia a su padre, incluso lo de las razones por las que Natsuki se casaba. Al saber que no era ni por su dinero ni por su fama, empezó a albergar buenos sentimientos por la prometida de su hija.

- Vaya… - dijo Natsuki toda decepcionada.

- En fin… ¿te gustaría cenar esta noche con nosotros? – Dijo Shizuru a la peliazul.

- Etto… - de nuevo, Natsuki rascándose la nuca.

- Di que sí. Mi padre quiere hablar contigo. – Shizuru era insistente.

- Está bien. Esta noche cenaremos juntos. ¿Dónde quedamos? – Preguntó Natsuki.

- En casa. Será mucho más cómodo. – Dijo la castaña triunfalmente.

- Está bien. Después del trabajo iré. – Dijo Natsuki contenta aunque nerviosa.

- Te esperaré, dulce diablo… - Shizuru sabía que ahora Natsuki estaría como un tomate.

- S-sí. Ha-hasta luego. – Tartamudeó Natsuki.

Mai había visto los cambios en la cara de su amiga. Definitivamente, Natsuki sentía algo por la actriz. Pero no sería ella la que se lo insinuara. Quizás hablaría con Nao. Nao parecía tener tendencias suicidas y seguramente no se cortaría en molestar a la peliazul. Mai se sonrió para sí misma. Algunas veces podía llegar a ser muy malvada.

En otro lado de la ciudad, planes más siniestros se desarrollaban.

- Éste es el hombre. Se llama Hiroshi Fujino. - Dijo Akio señalando a Hiroshi en una foto. – Ya sabéis. Que parezca un accidente.

- Hiroshi Fujino… va a ser difícil, con tanta seguridad que tiene. Es uno de los hombres más importantes de todo Japón… ¿Y la pasta? – Dijo uno de los hombres.

- La mitad ahora y lo que falta después de que lo hayáis hecho. – Dijo Akio adelantándole una suma más que sustanciosa.

- ¿Alguna petición especial? – Dijo otro de ellos.

- No. Sólo que no falléis. ¡Ah! Y a mí no me habéis visto jamás.

* * *

><p>NA: Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Al final no habéis tenido que esperar tanto, jeje.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

- Así que te has enamorado de Shizuru Fujino, ¿eh, cachorra? – dijo Nao nada más verla.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Natsuki no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero para eso estaba su amiga, para sacarlos a la superficie.

- Pues de eso de que te pones nerviosa cuando está ella, y tienes mariposas en el estómago… ya sabes… los síntomas…- dijo Nao con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La verdad es que desde que Mai le había hablado sobre la conversación que había tenido con Natsuki, se relamía de gusto por el mal rato que le iba a hacer pasar a su amiga de ojos verdes.

- Sí, bueno… es que siempre me está diciendo esas cosas… pero yo no estoy enamorada.- Dijo Natsuki con un gesto de su mano, como minimizando el asunto.

- Mira, cachorra. Todos los síntomas que tienes apuntan a que sientes una atracción amorosa por Shizuru. – Expuso Nao llanamente.

- ¡Qué va! Es que le gusta bromear mucho, y me saca los colores. – Natsuki no daba su brazo a torcer.

- Está bien. ¿Cuándo vas a verla? – Parecía que Nao cambiaba un poco de tema, para descanso de la peliazul.

- Esta noche. Vamos a cenar con su padre en su casa. – Dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa soñadora. No se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que parecía, aunque su amiga sí. Nao tenía un plan.

Natsuki se acordaba muy bien de todas las cosas que le había dicho Nao en su conversación hacía unas horas.

- Muy bien. –– Te diré todas las cosas que te pasarán. – Le había dicho Nao con el dedo índice levantado. - Primero, estarás nerviosa antes de verla, y no sabrás qué ponerte para la cena.

- ¡Pues claro que me preocupa qué ponerme! ¡Su padre también estará! ¡No quiero quedar mal! – Dijo Natsuki muy vehementemente, delante del espejo, mientras no sabía qué ropa llevar. Finalmente se decidió por un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca. Lo de los tacones no lo llevaba bien, así que se puso zapatos planos de vestir. Tampoco quería que Shizuru se diera cuenta de que se había arreglado de una forma especial para ella. No quería dar el mensaje equivocado a la castaña. ¡Por supuesto que no le iba a tirar los tejos!

- Segundo, al verla el estómago te dará como un vuelco, y tendrás como mariposas en él. – Dijo Nao levantando el dedo corazón.

- ¡Psé! Seguro que es el hambre que tengo. – Se decía Natsuki delante de la puerta de su prometida, recordando lo que le había dicho su amiga la pelirroja.

- Hola, Nat-su-ki… - Shizuru había querido ir expresamente a abrir la puerta a su prometida. La estaba esperando con impaciencia.

- Tercero, - había dicho Nao levantando su dedo anular – te pondrás colorada como un tomate cuando te salude.

- Maldita Nao… – decía Natsuki por lo bajo, mientras se el rojo se iba intensificando en su cara. Desde luego, Shizuru tenía toda la culpa, por decir su nombre de forma tan sensual. Además, ¿no parecía hacer calor en casa de los Fujino?

- ¿Decías? – Shizuru no se había enterado de lo que había dicho la peliazul. Natsuki la miró con una mirada vacía, como no enterándose de lo que había dicho la castaña.

- Cuarto. – Natsuki recordaba cómo Nao levantaba su dedo meñique. – Te aturullarás en la primera cosa que le digas, y tartamudearás.

- H-hola… S-Shizuru…- entre la forma de mirarla la castaña, y que se acordaba de forma bochornosa de lo que le había dicho Nao, Natsuki no acertaba a conectar su cerebro a su lengua.

- Pasa, no te quedes en la puerta. – Dijo Shizuru de forma invitadora.

- Quinto… te tropezarás en algún momento de la noche… - Nao levantaba el dedo pulgar.

Natsuki se acordaba de lo que le había dicho su amiga mientras seguía a su prometida hacia el comedor, así que miró hacia abajo por si había escalones, hacia arriba por si había alguna puerta baja o alguna lámpara y… se tropezó con Shizuru cuando ésta se paró en seco para dejarle paso a la entrada del lugar donde iban a comer.

- ¡Ups! ¡Lo… lo siento! – Natsuki estaba como un tomate. Definitivamente, no sentía nada por la Shizuru… ¿o sí?

- ¿Mi Natsuki quiere hacerme esto y aquello? Fufufu… – Natsuki había cogido a Shizuru por la cintura desde atrás como acto reflejo. – Pero ahora no podemos. Mi padre nos está esperando. ¿Lo ves? – Dijo Shizuru señalando a Hiroshi Fujino.

La cara de Natsuki pasó del rojo intenso al blanco nuclear, mientras el padre de Shizuru reía a carcajadas.

- ¡Natsuki-chan! ¡Todavía no, que aún no hemos comido! ¡Luego podrás hacer todo lo que quieras con mi hija! ¡Pero ahora toca cenar conmigo! – Entre frase y frase, Hiroshi emitía una sonora carcajada. Ni qué decir que Natsuki estaba más allá de toda mortificación.

- Sexto… con tantos nervios, harás algo vergonzoso delante de su padre… - Nao debería dedicarse a la adivinación. Seguramente ganaría mucho dinero.

- ¡Oto-san*! ¡No avergüences a Natsuki! ¡No ves que se ha quedado sin habla! – Shizuru también se reía a carcajadas.

- G-gracias por invitarme, Fujino-sama… - dijo Natsuki haciendo una reverencia cuando pudo reunir algo de valor.

- Nada de Fujino-sama. Llámame Hiroshi. Al fin y al cabo, vamos a ser familia. – Dijo el padre de Shizuru con una sonrisa.

Después de que Natsuki recobró un poco la compostura, se sentaron a la mesa y se dispusieron a comer.

- Así que tu padre no te dejará ver a tu hermana si no te casas con mi Shizuru, ¿no es así? – Hiroshi quería saber de primera mano los motivos de su futura nuera.

- Sí… bueno… mi padre es muy ambicioso… haría cualquier cosa con tal de obtener dinero y posición social…- Natsuki se avergonzaba de su padre.

- Supongo que entonces no tengo inconveniente en que te cases con mi hija. L oque quiero es que sea feliz. No le harás la vida imposible, ¿verdad? – Dijo Hisroshi muy serio.

- ¡Pues claro que no! – Natsuki respondió de forma determinada.

- No te preocupes, oto-san. Mi Natsuki y yo llegaremos a un acuerdo. Nos llevaremos bien. ¿Verdad, Nat-su-ki? – Shizuru le lanzó una sonrisa a su prometida. Era una sonrisa real, sólo reservada para unos pocos, Natsuki lo sabía. Se dio cuenta de que la luz hacía que sus cabellos brillaran de manera irreal, sus labios sonrosados…

- Séptimo… te quedarás embobada mirándola…- recordaba a su amiga Nao diciéndole hacía unas horas.

"¡Estoy enamorada de ella!" – Aquella conclusión cayó como una bomba dentro de la cabeza de Natsuki. Abrió los ojos como platos, y se quedó mirando a la nada.

- Etto… ¿Natsuki? – Shizuru pasaba la mano por delante de la peliazul. – Tierra llamando a Natsuki…

- P-perdón… - dijo Natsuki cuando se dio cuenta de que se había ausentado mentalmente de la conversación.

- ¿Estabas pensando en mí? Fufufu…- a Shizuru le encantaba ponerla colorada, cosa que consiguió enseguida.

- Ejem… no… pensaba en la inauguración del nuevo restaurante…. - Natsuki no podía decirle que en realidad sí había estado pensando en ella.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Me encantará ir!- Dijo Shizuru con entusiasmo.

Una vez cambiado el tema de conversación, la cena transcurrió agradablemente con diversos temas triviales, intercalados con bromas esporádicas por parte de Shizuru e Hiroshi, sin darse cuenta de que Natsuki se había ido de este planeta. "Estoy enamorada de Shizuru", era todo en lo que podía pensar la peliazul.

*Oto-san es la forma de dirigirse a un padre en japonés.

* * *

><p>NA: Gracias por seguir la historia, y por vuestros comentarios :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

"No estoy enamorada de Shizuru." Natsuki daba vueltas en su cama, poniéndose de diferentes posturas, y apretando la almohada. "Sólo es sugestión mía. Es Nao, la que me ha puesto esos pensamientos en la cabeza…". Natsuki no se creía que pudiera estar enamorada de la actriz. Sí, era hermosa, inteligente, divertida... "¡Ahhh! Pensando así no vas a ninguna parte." Se dio la vuelta de nuevo en su cama. "Es la idiota de Nao, que me ha hecho creer que estoy enamorada. Y Shizuru, que siempre está bromeando y diciendo esas cosas... seguro que no siento nada... bueno... un poquito... ¡pero seguro que es pasajero! Un pequeño cuelgue, tal vez..." Otra vuelta en la cama. "Pero... ¿y si no lo es?" Almohada apretada... "Bueno, de todos modos me voy a casar con ella..." Se dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "¿Por qué sonríes como una boba?" Frunció el ceño. "¿Y desde cuándo hablas sola? ¡A dormir!" Pero lo que su lado más racional le decía, su lado pasional lo negaba. Era incapaz de conciliar el sueño... otro cambio de postura... "¡Argh! ¡Voy a tomarme un vaso de leche!" Y con ésas se levantó para ver si se tranquilizaba. Dicen que beber leche hace que te entre el sueño.

Mientras, en la mansión Fujino, una escena similar se iba desarrollando.

"Mi Natsuki... qué mujer más adorable..." Shizuru tampoco podía dormir pensando en su prometida. "Es un poco seria, pero... cuando se sonroja..." La castaña se sonreía nada más de pensar en una Natsuki colorada de pies a cabeza. "Además, es una buena persona, inteligente, culta... y sus ojos, su pelo...¡y su cuerpo!" Los pensamientos de Shizuru se volvieron más picarones. "Me encantaría tocarle... y hacerle esto y aquello..." Shizuru fijó su mente en hacerle cosas a Natsuki, y así se durmió. Ella no necesitaba leche, sólo imaginar a su prometida besándola la tranquilizaba.

Al día siguiente, Natsuki se despertó con un suave toque en el hombro.

- Nee-chan... te llaman por teléfono... – dijo Alyssa a su hermana dormida, poniéndole el teléfono en la mano.

- ¿Uh? ¿Quién es? – Dijo una Natsuki totalmente grogui. No había dormido casi nada pensando en sus sentimientos por Shizuru. Lo peor de todo es que no había llegado a ninguna conclusión definitiva.

- Es tu novia... que dice que lo de anoche fue el mejor sexo que tuvo jamás... – Dijo la muy malvada hermana.

- ¡¿Cómo? ¿Quién es? – Dijo Natsuki a la otra persona a través del teléfono.

- Nat-su-kiiiii... ¿Con quién tuviste sexo anoche? – Shizuru ya sabía que Alyssa estaba de broma, pero le siguió el juego.

- ¿Anoche? ¡Anoche no tuve sexo con nadie! – Dijo Natsuki en modo pánico.

- O sea... que otras noches sí... – Shizuru estaba de broma, pero sólo a medias.

- Etto... ¿para qué me llamabas? – El cambio de tema no le pasó desapercibido a Shizuru, la cual empezó a tener celos de alguien aún sin rostro. De todos modos, lo dejó pasar. Por ahora.

- Verás... es para comenzar los preparativos de la boda. ¿Qué color crees que es mejor como tema principal? ¿El cereza crees que le iría bien? ¿Quizás el orquídea, o el lavanda? ¿Quizás sea mejor la gama del turquesa al celeste? – Inquirió la castaña.

- Etto... – Natsuki no tenía neuronas despiertas en ese momento. En todo caso, ni aunque las hubiera tenido despiertas, hubiera sabido qué contestar. - ¿Qué colores son esos?

- Son distintas tonalidades del morado. Bueno, el turquesa y el celeste no... – Dijo Shizuru muy seriamente.

- Morado... ¿hay distintos morados? – Natsuki no entendía todo eso de las distintas gamas de colores.

- Bueno... pasemos a la comida...- Shizuru quería organizar todo lo más de acuerdo posible con su prometida.

- ¡Mayonesa! ¡Tiene que haber montones de mayonesa! – Natsuki desde luego no cuidaba sus arterias. A Shizuru le cayó una gota de sudor enorme. Se dio cuenta de que Natsuki no la ayudaría en nada en eso de los preparativos.

- Ejem... corramos un estúpido velo... – Shizuru cambió de conversación. – No te preocupes, Natsuki. Yo me ocuparé de los detalles de la boda.

- Muchas gracias. – Natsuki era un poco desastre en lo que a celebraciones se trataba. – Etto... Shizuru...

- ¿Sí? – Natsuki había hablado en un tono avergonzado, así que Shizuru sentía curiosidad.

- Respecto a lo del sexo y eso... que sepas que no ha habido nadie en mucho tiempo... y ciertamente no hay nadie ahora... – Natsuki estaba colorada de pies a cabeza de admitirlo. Por supuesto, Shizuru sabía por el tono de voz que en esos momentos sería un tomate andante, así que decidió no bromear más con el tema.

- No te preocupes, Natsuki. Al fin y al cabo, acabamos de conocernos. Y nuestro matrimonio es concertado... – Dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa.

- C-Claro... – Natsuki se quedó en blanco.

- Por cierto. ¿Cuándo paso a recogerte para la inauguración del restaurante? – Shizuru cambió el tema de conversación, porque sabía que Natsuki estaría mortificada en esos momentos.

- Pues pásate cuando quieras. – La peliazul volvió a recuperar un poco de su compostura.

- Está bien. ¿A las 8 está bien? – A Shizuru le agradaba tener planes con su prometida.

- ¡Perfecto! – Dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa, que Shizuru imaginaba al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

- ¡Ferpectamente! – Ambas rieron al unísono, al acordarse de la noche de karaoke.

- Hasta el lunes... – se despidió Natuski.

- Hasta el lunes... mi Nat-su-ki...- Y Shizuru colgó, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que la de los ojos verdes estaría totalmente roja.

Mientras tanto, en un bar en los suburbios de la ciudad, dos hombres tenían una conversación de borrachos.

- Ese tipo nos ha dado un millón de yenes por adelantado. Y nos dará el triple si lo conseguimos... – decía un poco más alto de lo conveniente.

- Pero no es una tarea fácil... – decía el acompañante también más alto de lo que debiera. – Matar a ese Fujino...

- Será fácil. Pronto se casará su hija, e invitará a mucha gente... – había bajado el tono de voz, pues, aunque borracho, se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando demasiado alto. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. El viejo Yamada ya había oído lo que necesitaba. Se quedó un rato más, para terminar de oír lo que tramaban esos maleantes, y luego informar a su amiga Natsuki.

Natsuki no era de esas personas problemáticas. Pero como se suele decir, hay que tener amigos hasta en el infierno. La pasión por las motos la había unido a Yamada, el cual tenía un taller mecánico muy concurrido. Yamada acostumbraba a codearse con gente de toda ralea, y aquella noche en cuestión había ido para echar unos dardos con unos amigos de dudosa reputación.

Yamada sabía por Natsuki todo el lío sobre el matrimonio concertado con la actriz Shizuru Fujino. Natsuki había ido a quejarse de su mala suerte al taller, pues Yamada era un gran amigo, y Natsuki no quería que se enterara de los detalles por el periódico. Además, quería decirle la verdad del asunto, no lo que esos periodistas querían mostrar al mundo.

El caso es que en cuanto oyó Fujino, se puso alerta. Tenía que ponerse en contacto con Natsuki enseguida. Lo que habían dicho esos tipos no pintaba nada bien. Lo único malo es que no sabía quién estaba detrás de todo eso. Pero, con un poco de buen hacer y suerte, lo conseguiría. Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

><p>NA: Muchas gracias por los comentarios.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

Natuski estaba cantarina esa noche: "Tonight, tonight, It all began tonight…", entonaba a la vez que se preparaba para la gran noche. Estaba en perfecta sintonía con una cierta castaña, que había elegido el mismo musical mientras se miraba al espejo: "I feel pretty, Oh, so pretty, I feel pretty, and witty and gay, And I pity Any girl who isn't me today…"

Ya era lunes, y ambas esperaban con ansias el momento en que se verían de nuevo. Natsuki aún estaba en su fase de negación, como cabezota que era, y se repetía una y otra vez que sólo era un sentimiento pasajero, y totalmente influenciado por la mente retorcida de Nao.

La actriz, sin embargo, aceptó sin remordimientos el hecho de que estaba enamorada de la peliazul. Hacía poco que la había conocido, y ciertamente no en las mejores condiciones. Además, las primeras impresiones no habían sido del todo satisfactorias. Pero había algo en la chica de ojos verdes que la atraía. Aparte de su inmejorable físico y su inteligencia, cuando sus ojos se posaban en ella, veía sinceridad y honestidad. Y ésas eran cualidades que veía poco. La gente solía verla como un personaje de una de sus múltiples películas, y no como una persona normal y corriente. Natsuki la hacía sentirse como alguien fuera de la pantalla, y eso sólo le pasaba con sus mejores amigos y con su padre. Aparte de ellos, nadie parecía pensar que fuera una persona con sentimientos y debilidades, como cualquier otra mortal.

- ¡Eh, nee-chan! ¿Estás ya preparada para ver a tu novia? – Alyssa estaba aburrida, y un gran entretenimiento era meterse con su hermana mayor.

- Sí. – Dijo Natsuki sonriendo.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿No llevas protección? – Alyssa sin duda estaba muy aburrida.

- ¡Alyssa! ¿Se puede saber dónde aprendes todas esas cosas? – Natsuki estaba colorada como un tomate. Lástima que Shizuru no la vio. Sin duda habría disfrutado las vistas.

- En el cole. – Respondió la niña con una sonrisa angelical.

- En mis tiempos hablábamos de jugar a las chapas y tirar piedras a los gatos. – Dijo Natsuki refunfuñando, y ya con su color de tez pálida habitual.

- Los tiempos van cambiando, nee-chan. – Alyssa parecía un ángel. Pero sólo lo parecía.

"Riiing" Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- ¡Ya está aquí tu novia! ¡Ya sabes, nee-chan! ¡Usa protección! – Dijo Alyssa mientras su hermana le sacaba la lengua y se iba deprisa y corriendo.

- Pórtate bien, Alyssa. Si pasa algo, ya sabes, me llamas al móvil. – Y con eso se fue a saludar a su prometida.

- Sí, bwana... – Menos mal que su hermana no la oyó.

- Ya está aquí la delincuente. – Haruka y Yukino acompañaban a la actriz. Se habían apuntado a última hora. Una consulta rápida con Natsuki y Mai les confirmó que podrían ir.

- No la llames así, Suzushiro-san. Es mi prometida, después de todo. – Shizuru replicó con una sonrisa, mirando atentamente cómo la chica en cuestión salía de su casa y se dirigía a la limusina. Shizuru se deleitó en disfrutar las vistas. Natsuki estaba espectacular, con un vestido negro ceñido y altos tacones. Sin duda Mai la había aleccionado, y no apareció con su vestimenta habitual. Shizuru no protestó por el cambio.

- Hola, Nat-su-ki. Ya veo que no llevas hoy tu traje de pingüino... mucho mejor, sí señor... – Saludó la castaña en cuanto el objeto de su alegría asomó por la puerta.

- Hum, hola. – a Natsuki le apareció un ligero rubor. Sin duda mataría convenientemente a Mai por hacerla vestirse así. En todo caso, como administradora de la cadena de restaurantes, entendía que había ocasiones en las que se requería etiqueta. Que lo comprendiera no significaba que le gustara. Y la mirada de Shizuru le confirmó que no pasaba desapercibida precisamente.

- Hola, delincuente. – Yukino no tuvo tiempo de tapar la boca de su amiga.

- Buenas noches, Kuga-san. – Intentó enmascarar Yukino.

- Hmpf... – Fue toda la respuesta que Natsuki dio ante el saludo de la rubia.

- Mi Natsuki está hoy encantadora. – Dijo Shizuru mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado.

- Mmm... – Natsuki estaba muy elocuente hoy. – Tú tampoco estás mal. – Dijo como de pasada. Sin embargo, sí se había dado cuenta del precioso vestido rojo que llevaba la castaña. Y roja se puso Natsuki ante la mirada de la castaña que recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

- Rojo y negro... hum... curiosa combinación. Creo que tendré síndrome de Stendhal* por culpa de mi hermosa Natsuki... fufufu... – bromeó Shizuru. Por supuesto, Natsuki se puso más colorada aún.

- Hmpf... ¡eres el mismísimo diablo! – Natsuki estaba sin palabras, y eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Que te llevará a la perdición, no lo olvides. – Shizuru seguía bromeando, guiñándole un ojo.

Natsuki no se puso más colorada, porque ya no podía más. Ante esas palabras, se había imaginado a Shizuru haciéndole esto y aquello, y la verdad es que ella sí que se sentía mareada y confusa.

Haruka por su parte no entendía por qué su amiga bromeaba tanto y flirteaba abiertamente con la peliazul. La chica no le gustaba lo más mínimo, pero le resultaba graciosa la situación, incluso si no sabía lo que era ese síndrome de Estepa o lo que fuera.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Qué colocada te pones!

- Colorada, Haruka-chan... – Yukino siempre corrigiendo a su compañera.

- ¡Eso, eso!

- Cállate, rubia de bote. – Natsuki mostró su lado menos amable.

- ¡No soy de bote! ¡Es rubio natural! – Gritó Haruka a los cuatro vientos.

Natsuki se rió socarronamente. El coche, entretanto, había llegado ya al restaurante, así que decidieron dejarlo para más tarde. Un montón de fotógrafos y reporteros esperaban la llegada de la estrella de cine. Precisamente, toda esa publicidad era por la que Shizuru estaba allí, así que tanto ella como Natsuki tuvieron que soportar los flashes y preguntas hasta que llegaron a la puerta del restaurante. Allí las esperaba Mai con un vestido blanco, que resaltaba sus... bueno, sus encantos.

- Muchas gracias por venir, Fujino-san. – Dijo Mai mientras posaba para las cámaras.

- Es un placer. – Shizuru sonrió sinceramente a la amiga de Natsuki.

- ¡Shizuru! ¿Cuándo es la gran boda? – Un reportero quería tener la gran exclusiva.

- Muy pronto. Ya avisaremos. – La sonrisa de Shizuru era ahora fingida, reservada para su vida pública. Natsuki se dio cuenta de ello, así que la cogió por el brazo y se la llevó para adentro.

El restaurante estaba decorado con el más exquisito gusto. El trabajo conjunto de Mai, Mikoto, Nao y Natsuki había dado sus frutos. Todo estaba perfecto según Natsuki. Bueno, excepto la zona de karaoke, idea de Mai. Natsuki no estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero Mai era la dueña después de todo. Nadie podía ir en contra de sus deseos. (Bueno, Nadie sí, porque lleva pistola, pero no es de este anime, ejem).

- Me encantaría oír a mi Natsuki cantarme una canción. – Shizuru creía que la voz de la de ojos verdes era muy sensual.

- Justo después de ti.- Respondió su prometida pensando que no se atrevería. En realidad, aún no la había oído cantar después de la película, así que por eso le hizo una especie de reto.

Hablando de Reito...

- Por supuesto, Shizuru-san estará encantada de deleitarnos con su maravillosa voz. – La sonrisa del moreno era la típica del anuncio de dentífricos.

- Claro. Reito-san. Cuando de una vuelta por el restaurante cantaré una canción. Por cierto, tú también has venido. – Miró a Reito, y luego miró de reojo a Mai, la cual estaba un poco sonrojada.

- Sí. Mai-san también me invitó. – La sonrisa no abandonaba su cara.

- Reito-san es el hermano de Mikoto. – Mai explicó.

- Sí, ya lo sé. – Shizuru se sonrió. Sin duda, algo había entre esos dos.

- ¡Shizuru onee-sama! – Un destello verde los dejó ciegos a todos.

- ¿Perdón? – Shizuru recordaba vagamente a la chica del pelo verde. Sobre todo, recordaba lo incómoda que se sentía en su presencia. La chica era muy extraña e inquietante.

- Soy Tomoe. Tomoe Marguerite. ¿Me recuerdas? – Dijo la chica toda expectante.

- ¡Ah! Sí. Nos conocimos en otra fiesta, ¿no es verdad? – Shizuru tenía plasmada su sonrisa más flasa.

- ¡Exacto!- Tomoe estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo al saber que su querida actriz la recordaba.

- Ne, Shizuru. ¿No ibas a cantar? – Natsuki no quería tener a esa acosadora cerca de su prometida. La chica no le gustaba ni un pelo.

- Es cierto. Si me perdonáis, voy a elegir la canción. – Shizuru se excusó aprovechando el cable que le había echado Natsuki.

- ¡Oh! Claro. – Dijo toda desilusionada Tomoe. Aunque, por otro lado, quería escuchar su dulce voz. La peliverde se repuso rápidamente.

"Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars..." Shizuru sin duda cantaba como los ángeles. Todo el mundo se había parado para oírla. Sobre todo, una peliazul (bueno, y la peliverde, pero ésa no le interesaba a la actriz), que estaba en las nubes (bueno, en la luna), escuchando a su novia. "¿Novia? Sí, bueno. Estamos prometidas, después de todo." Natsuki seguía con su debate interno.

- Ahora te toca a ti. – Shizuru quería oír a su Natsuki. Pero ésta no tenía ganas de hacer el ridículo.

- Etto... luego, luego... – se intentó escaquear la peliazul.

- ¡Nada de eso! ¡Lo prometiste! – Shizuru no cedería por nada del mundo.

- Es que... ya hay alguien cantando...- Y era verdad. Un chico bajito con el pelo blanco había ocupado el escenario. Su versión de "Love is in the air" era muy particular.

- Bueno, pero después vas tú.- Shizuru no desistía.

- Bueno. Peor no lo puedo hacer... – dijo Natsuki por lo bajo. Se dirigió al escenario cuando el chico acabó, pero no tuvo oportunidad de cantar en toda la noche. Mai se lanzó al escenario, y se emocionó demasiado. No había quien se acercara al micrófono.

La fiesta transcurrió sin mayor contratiempo. Bueno, porque esquivaron convenientemente a una chica con el pelo verde. Pero en general, fue una fiesta agradable.

Ya era la hora de la despedida, y Shizuru no sabía cómo dejar marchar a su prometida. Habían dejado primero a Haruka y Yukino, y ahora estaban las dos al pie de la puerta de la casa de Natsuki.

- Bueno... – dijo Natsuki un poco incómoda. - ¿Nos vemos pronto?

Shizuru había estado pensando en besar a la ojiverde todo el rato de vuelta a casa de Natsuki. Así que las palabras de la chica no se le registraron en su cerebro. Se acercó lentamente. No vio resistencia.

"¿Va a besarme?" Fue todo lo que pudo pensar Natsuki momentos antes de sentir unos suaves labios presionados contra los suyos. El momento fue irreal, y se sentía flotar entre las nubes. Cuando la castaña se retiró, parecía que habían pasado milenios.

- Nos vemos pronto, mi Nat-su-ki.- Shizuru se dio la vuelta y se metió en la limusina, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sabía que su Natsuki tardaría en procesar lo que había pasado. Así que le dio tiempo. Mientras tanto, ella podría recordar esos breves instantes, hasta que volvieran a verse.

* Enfermedad que consiste en un elevado ritmo cardíaco, vértigo, confusión e incluso alucinaciones cuando el individuo es expuesto a obras de arte, especialmente cuando éstas son particularmente bellas o están expuestas en grandes cantidades en un mismo lugar. Se debe a Stendhal, escritor romántico autor de la novela Rojo y Negro.

* * *

><p>NA: Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Perdón por la tardanza. La culpa la tiene el trabajo y que me puse a hacer un pequeño juego: "En busca de la mayonesa perdida", para aprender Ren'Py.<p>

Lo podéis disfrutar en http: / www. megaupload. com / ?d=MD8PRQDV  
>Quitad los espacios, jeje.<p>

A ver si encontráis los tres finales, jeje.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

Allí estaba ella, tiesa como un palo, delante de la puerta de su casa, aún procesando lo que había pasado. Sí, Shizuru la había besado. Hasta ahí es hasta donde llegaba su lento cerebro. Más allá, era como descifrar las leyes físicas que subyacen escondidas en lo más recóndito del Universo. Revivía una y otra vez el breve instante, tan intenso que pareció una eternidad, entendiendo claramente lo que William Blake quería decir*.

- Te ha besado, ¿no? – Una Alyssa muy divertida estaba asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la casa, tocando a su hermana en el hombro, para llamarle la atención.

- ¡Arghhhhhh! ¡Qué susto me has pegado! – Natsuki no se esperaba esto. - ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? – Preguntó cuando se recuperó un poco.

- Sí, bueno... me levanté para tomar un vaso de leche... y vi una sombra... que resultó ser tú.- Dijo Alyssa con una sonrisa divertida. – Cuando vi que no te movías, pensé que te pasaba algo.

- Ya, bueno... es que... – Natsuki era muy mala mentirosa, y no se le ocurría nada que decir. – Me estaba atando el zapato, ¡eso es!

- Nee-chan... llevas tacones... – Alyssa señaló lo obvio.

Natsuki no respondió, porque ante tal desliz, no podía discutir nada.

- ¿Así que te ha besado? – Alyssa no dejaba escapar a su presa.

- Sí, bueno... – Natsuki juntó sus dedos índices y se puso colorada.

- Y te gustó. – No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, escrita en la cara de Natuski tan sólida y palpable como las inscripciones de la piedra Rosetta.

- Sí. – A Natsuki se le iluminó la cara, y le apareció una sonrisa bobalicona, de la cual se dio cuenta a los pocos segundos, cuando Alyssa soltó una carcajada, y volvió a su cara seria de siempre. - ¡Pero no te rías de mí!

- Estás enamorada de Shizuru. – Era una verdad que aparecía esculpida de nuevo en la cara de su hermana mayor, como la escritura cuneiforme. Natsuki no podía negarlo, si no quería mentir.

- Creo que me gusta... – Dijo como quitándole importancia. Aunque estuviera grabado en su cara, se resistía a la idea. – Vamos a dormir. – Cambiar de tema era toda la táctica de la que era capaz en ese momento. No estaba preparada para el tratamiento de tercer grado que su hermana parecía estar interesada en llevar a cabo. Alyssa, como niña lista que era, se dio cuenta y lo dejó correr. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermana y sabía que debía dejarla rumiar sus sentimientos antes de digerirlos.

- Vale. Con la conversación me ha entrado sueño de nuevo. – Y con eso, ambas se fueron a sus respectivas camas.

Cuando Natsuki se levantó a la mañana siguiente, un mensaje de su amigo Yamada apareció en su móvil: "Tenemos que vernos cuanto antes. Pásate por mi garaje".

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Doc? – Fue todo el saludo que le dedicó a su viejo amigo.

- Hola, Natsuki. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Vamos a mi despacho. – Dijo Yamada dirigiéndose hacia una habitación que se encontraba al final del taller mecánico.

Natsuki estaba un poco nerviosa. ¿Qué querría decirle Yamada, que era tan secreto? ¿Se habría metido en algún lío? Sabía que tenía amigos problemáticos, así que a lo mejor lo habían metido en algún asunto turbio. No es que él estuviera fuera de la ley, pero algunos de sus amigos no estaban lo que se dice muy limpios.

- Siéntate. – Yamada le señaló el sillón enfrente de donde él se había sentado. Natsuki tomó asiento y esperó a que el otro comenzara la conversación.

- Tengo noticias que no te van a gustar un pelo. – Dijo Yamada sin preámbulos.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Natsuki estaba ahora un poco preocupada.

- El otro día en el bar oí una conversación que no me gustó nada. Al parecer alguien ha contratado a unos asesinos para que maten a Horoshi Fujino, tu futuro suegro. – Yamada lo dijo todo lo más serenamente posible, pero el efecto siguió siendo como el lanzamiento de una bomba enfrente de Natsuki.

- ¡¿Cómo dices? – Natsuki se levantó alzando los brazos y empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación con cara enfurecida como si fuera un animal enjaulado. - ¿Quiénes son?

- No los conozco. Me quedé con sus caras, y Arika, la chica del bar, me dijo que iban muy a menudo. Indagué un poco y tengo algunos nombres.

- ¡Vamos a ese bar! ¡Voy a patearles el culo! – Natsuki entró en modo berserker, y no esperó a su amigo para ir a por su moto y salir a toda pastilla del garaje.

- Baka... – Yamada hizo un gesto de no creérselo, y corrió detrás de su amiga. Ni qué decir tiene, esa reacción se la esperaba, pero también suponía que tendría tiempo de impedir que Natsuki hiciera lo que hizo. Siempre un poco impulsiva, no se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué a tipos estaba buscando. A Yamada no le dio tiempo ni a describirlos por encima. En fin, iría tranquilamente al bar y hablaría allí con ella. El ruido ambiental propio del lugar hacía que se pudiera hablar de cualquier cosa con la mayor discreción si se quería. El otro día, esos tipos estaban bastante borrachos, de ahí que pudiera escuchar su conversación.

Natsuki llegó al bar, y cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía ir a por nadie, se dirigió a la barra, donde una chica con cara de hormiga atendía a los clientes.

- ¡Tú! – Natsuki estaba impaciente, y quería encontrar a los responsables cuanto antes. - ¿Conoces a mi amigo Yamada?

La chica puso la cara en blanco.

- Mmm... no sé... no lo recuerdo...

- Sí, un tipo con gafas, un poco feo... que trabaja en un taller mecánico... – Natsuki intentaba describirlo, pero tenía una cara tan común que no sabía cómo darle una pista a la despistada del bar.

- Pues no. No sé a quién te refieres... – La chica no ganaría el premio Nobel de Física, desde luego. - ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Natsuki se lo pensó un poco. Si esos tipos frecuentaban bastante el lugar, había alguna posibilidad de que se encontraran por allí. Así que decidió camuflarse tomando algo, a ver si escuchaba alguna conversación suelta que tuviera que ver con los Fujino.

- Vale. Dame una tónica. – Dijo con total seguridad la peliazul.

- ¡Marchando un gin tonic! – La camarera no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente no consumiera alcohol.

- ¡No he dicho eso! Quiero una tónica sola. – Natsuki no quería emborracharse para no perder la concentración.

- ¿Sólo tónica? ¿Gin tonic sin ginebra? – Arika estaba sorprendida.

- Sí. Gin tonic sin ginebra. – Creyó necesario aclarar las cosas.

Acababa de tomar su primer sorbo a la bebida, cuando apareció Yamada por la puerta. Natsuki no quería llamar la atención, así que esperó hasta que su amigo la identificó en la barra del bar.

- Natsuki. – Fue todo el saludo que Yamada le hizo. - ¿Qué tomas?

- Gin tonic sin ginebra... – Dijo Natsuki con cara de póker.- Se me olvidó preguntar cómo eran los tipos y sus nombres. – Explicó Natsuki en voz baja, para que no la oyera nadie excepto Yamada.

- Ya me di cuenta. – Yamada dijo de forma calmada.

- ¿Los ves por aquí? – Quiso saber Natsuki.

- Sí. Hay dos. El otro día había tres. Están allí, en aquella mesa del fondo. – Dijo Yamada con un pequeño gesto de la cabeza, indicando el lugar donde se encontraban los individuos.

- Vamos a la mesa de al lado. Quiero saber de qué hablan. – Dijo Natsuki toda decidida.

- Está bien, pero disimula un poco. – Dijo Yamada, que se dio cuenta de que Natsuki tenía una mirada bastante siniestra.

- ¿Cuándo será el golpe? – Preguntó en voz casi inaudible uno de los hombres detrás de donde se sentaba Natsuki.

- El día de la boda. Cuando se hayan casado. – El otro no era tan precavido. Había bebido un poco más de la cuenta.

- ¿Y eso cuándo va a ser? – Dijo el otro en un susurro.

- Todavía no se sabe. Pero creo que dentro de poco. – Contestó el más borracho.

Natsuki apretaba la mandíbula. Sin duda, les podría dar un paliza ahí mismo. No por nada era una experta en jiu-jitsu. Yamada le tocó el brazo, para contenerla.

- Quizás deberíamos avisar a la policía. – Dijo su amigo en voz baja, de forma que los otros no pudieran oírlos.

- ¿Y qué les van a hacer? Todavía no han hecho nada. – Contestó Natsuki en un siseo.

- También podemos avisar a tu suegro. Que refuerce su seguridad... – comenzó a decir Yamada. No quería que su amiga hiciera una estupidez. Sin embargo, se vio interrumpido por una Natsuki que se ponía en pie de repente.

- Vamos. Que se nos escapan. – Dijo Natsuki rápidamente, en cuanto los dos asesinos a sueldo se levantaban y se dirigían a la puerta del bar.

Yamada no se había dado cuenta de que mientras hablaban, los tipos se habían marchado de la mesa de al lado. Natsuki los seguía disimuladamente, pero lo dejó atrás. La siguió hacia la salida.

- Mira. Se separan. – Dijo Natsuki, que no les quitaba el ojo de encima. – Tú sigue a ése. Yo voy detrás del que tiene el todoterreno. – Natsuki se puso su casco y arrancó la moto. Yamada reaccionó demasiado tarde.

- ¡Baka! – Dijo a una Ducati que se alejaba rápidamente. – Será mejor que avise al señor Fujino. Esta tonta se va a meter en un lío.

* La autora de refiere al poema "Auguries of Innocence", del poeta inglés.

* * *

><p>NA: Muchas gracias por los comentario, y lo siento por la tardanza :(<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

El tipo iba tranquilamente en su todoterreno, mientras Natsuki hacía todo lo posible por pasar desapercibida mientras le perseguía. Iban por una carretera bastante solitaria, entre árboles, muy bonita, por la que quizás llevara a Shizuru alguna vez. Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, sino en el asesino a sueldo al que seguía.

De pronto, el todoterreno se desvió por un camino, que llevaba hasta una cabaña perdida en el bosque. El coche se paró delante de la puerta. Natsuki, por su parte, dejó su motocicleta aparcada entre los árboles. Al parecer, el tipo no se había dado cuenta de que le había seguido. Por lo menos, eso es lo que Natsuki pensaba. Había sido muy cuidadosa.

Descendió de la moto, sigilosamente, y se escondió entre unos arbustos. No se veía a nadie, y las ventanas estaban cerradas. No podía ver lo que ocurría dentro de la cabaña. Estaba impaciente, así que buscó algún otro sitio por el que entrar. Dando una vuelta por el jardín, vio una ventana que estaba a medio abrir. Se iba escondiendo entre las sombras, y llegó hasta justo debajo de la ventana. Se oía una televisión de fondo. Asomó la cabeza, y no vio a nadie, así que decidió colarse por la rendija de la ventana. Menos mal que toda la mayonesa que ingería no la había hecho engordar nada, porque si no hubiera tenido un problema. Se deslizó hasta detrás de un sofá. El tipo parecía estar en la otra habitación.

Mientras tanto, Yamada acababa de hablar con el señor Fujino. No había sido fácil conseguirlo. El empresario recibía muchas llamadas a lo largo del día, y sólo unas pocas eran de importancia. Cuando Yamada le comunicó lo que había averiguado, y el peligro en el que se encontraba Natsuki, mandó a su jefe de seguridad junto con varios guardaespaldas al lugar donde se encontraba Yamada. Éste había conseguido seguir al otro individuo hasta su casa, situada en las afueras, en una zona poco recomendable.

- ¿Tú eres Yamada? – Dijo un tipo vestido de negro con gafas de sol al amigo de Natsuki.

- Sí. ¿Venís de parte de Fujino? – Quiso saber Yamada.

- Efectivamente. ¿Dónde está el sujeto? – Quiso saber el guardaespaldas.

- En esa casa. – Respondió Yamada, señalando una de las casas bajas que poblaban la zona.

El tipo se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes ser cubierto por dos de sus hombres. Llamó una vez, y por una rendija se pudo ver un ojo del asesino a sueldo.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Qué queréis? – Dijo con sospecha en el tono.

- Venimos para hacer negocios. – Dijo todo cauteloso el guardaespaldas de Fujino.

- ¿Qué clase de negocios? - Aunque no era muy frecuente, a veces llamaban a su puerta para hacer "encargos". De todos modos, tenía en una mano una pistola dispuesta a disparar, si la cosa se ponía fea.

- La clase de negocios que no se hacen con la puerta en las narices. – Respondió el guardaespaldas todo diplomático.

El tipo abrió la puerta, y entonces un torbellino de manos le quitó la pistola que sostenía, y fue aplastado contra la pared más próxima.

- Muy bien… quiero saber todo sobre el asunto Fujino… - y comenzó el interrogatorio.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – Dijo el tipo todo asustado. Ya había recibido un golpe en la mejilla, y había empezado a echar sangre por la comisura del labio.

- ¿Cuántos sois? ¿Quién os ha contratado? ¿Dónde está el tipo que has dejado hace poco en el bar? – Cada signo de interrogación estaba marcado por un golpe.

- So-somos tres… no sé el nombre del que nos ha contratado… Jin ha ido a la ca-cabaña de-del bosque… ¡por favor, no me matéis! – Aunque un asesino a sueldo, era bastante cobarde. Cantó más que Caruso en sus buenos tiempos.

Al terminar con el asesino, el guardaespaldas ya tenía todos los datos que necesitaba. Así pues, lo cogieron y lo llevaron a comisaría. Allí se harían cargo de ese espécimen, y lo pondrían a buen recaudo. Ahora lo más importante era ver si Natsuki estaba en peligro. Así que siguieron las indicaciones del criminal y se dispusieron a ir hasta la cabaña.

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña, Natsuki despertaba de un fuerte golpe, y se encontró maniatada en lo que parecía un garaje. Después de todo, el tipo al que había seguido se había dado cuenta, y la había estado vigilando todo el rato. Sólo esperó el momento perfecto para darle un golpe en la cabeza, sorprendiéndola y dejándola inconsciente.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno… mira qué tenemos aquí… - el llamado Jin levantó la cabeza de Natsuki y la hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

- Como te atrevas a hacerme algo, no vivirás ni un segundo… - dijo Natsuki toda amenazadora.

- Creo que al final no vas a casarte. Una lástima. Hacéis tan buena pareja… - dijo Jin como con pena.

- Si me matas no cobrarás nada… - intentó razonar Natsuki. Lo que tenía que hacer era ganar tiempo, hasta que Yamada llegara hasta ella. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no dicen eso?

- Ya… pero creo que si te suelto tampoco cobraré nada. Algo me dice que el plan ya se ha ido al traste… - dijo el asesino todo pensativo.

- Quizás puedas pedir un rescate… - Natsuki quería tiempo, era lo que le faltaba. El tal Jin no parecía tener muchos escrúpulos. Seguramente ya estaría pensando dónde esconder el cadáver. Ni qué decir tiene, la forma de matarla ya la había decidido.

- Mmmm, puede ser… pero tendría que irme a algún otro lado… este lugar ya no es seguro…

Natsuki vio cómo el asesino sopesaba las posibilidades. Se dio cuenta de que tenía un gran instinto de supervivencia. ¡Pero ella también! Al parecer era mejor con la pistola que con los nudos, así que, poco a poco, estaba desmadejando la cuerda con la que la había atado. Sólo necesitaba unos segundos más antes de que pudiera liberarse.

- Mi futuro suegro es un gran magnate. Seguramente obtendrías una buena recompensa… - ante todo había que distraerlo de los pensamientos asesinos.

- Mmmm… - el tipo estaba mirando hacia el techo, como estudiando las opciones, pero con la pistola apuntando hacia Natsuki. – Creo que mejor no corro riesgos…

Ya casi estaba… en unos segundos se liberaría, pero ya oía el chasquido del seguro de la pistola…

- Podrías ser inmensamente rico… - Natsuki estaba toda sudorosa, maniobrando a todo correr, pero con precisión, entre las cuerdas.

- Podría… - hizo ademán de bajar la pistola. – ¡Pero no!

¡Bang! Al final se había decidido por el camino del menor riesgo.

Yamada y los guardaespaldas acababan de llegar. Desde fuera de la casa se había oído un disparo que parecía proceder del garaje. Se bajaron deprisa y corriendo del coche, sin ni siquiera apagar el motor, y se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde procedía el disparo. Yamada estaba fuera de sí. En cuanto cogiera a ese asesino, lo iba a despedazar con sus propias manos.

Mientras, en la mansión Fujino, Hiroshi estaba muy nervioso. Lo que le había contado el guardaespaldas sobre toda la trama para matarlo le había preocupado mucho. Se aseguró de que su hija estuviera sana y salva en su casa. No había querido alarmarla con todo lo que ocurría, y Shizuru estaba en un agraciado estado de ignorancia. Gracias a la confesión del primer asesino, habían podido descubrir el paradero del tercero. La policía lo había arrestado sin más problemas. Sin embargo, lo urgente era ver si Natsuki estaba sana y salva. Desde luego, su futura nuera era bastante imprudente. Además, quedaba el misterio de quién podría haber contratado a esa escoria.

* * *

><p>NA: Sí, lo sé… soy malvada… Después de tanto tiempo, os dejo en medio del suspense… MUAHAHHAHAHAAAA!<p>

Ejem… me atraganté… que… muchas gracias por los comentarios :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15**

Akio estaba tranquilamente sentado en su sillón, bebiendo un poco de coñac. Alyssa estaba en su cuarto, ya acostada. Bueno, tenía la luz apagada, pero seguía chateando con sus amigas del colegio.

El teléfono sonó.

- ¿Moshi, moshi?

- ¿Kuga-san? – Dijo una voz grave a través del teléfono.

- ¿Sí? ¿Es usted, Fujino-san? – Contestó el interpelado. Era extraño que el señor Fujino lo llamara a aquellas horas. Sin duda sería algo importante.

- Sí. Soy yo. Le llamaba por su hija Natsuki. – Dijo Hiroshi con voz un poco nerviosa. Esto despertó las alarmas de Akio.

- Bueno, ahora mismo no está aquí…

- No, no. – Le cortó Hiroshi. – El caso es que está en un aprieto.

El señor Fujino miró a un lado y a otro, para asegurarse de que su hija no estuviera cerca durante su conversación con el padre de Natsuki.

- ¿En qué lío se ha metido ahora? – La verdad es que Natsuki se metía en líos de vez en cuando. Ahora estaba un poco enfadado con su hija. Seguramente tendría que sacarle las castañas del fuego. El hecho de que estuviera involucrado Hiroshi no le gustaba tampoco mucho. ¿Qué podía haber hecho ahora su hija?

- Pues verá… un amigo suyo, Yamada…

- Sí, ese amigo… - Dijo Akio con desesperación. Alguna vez había visto a ese hombre traer a Natsuki cuando esta había bebido algo de más.

- Sí, ese. El caso es que oyó una conversación en un bar sobre un intento de asesinarme…

En ese momento Akio se puso en completa alerta. ¿Qué sabía Hiroshi sobre el plan de asesinarlo? Si sabía que era él, ¿por qué lo llamaba para alertarlo? Sí, sin duda no sabía quién los había contratado. Si no, ya estaría metido en la cárcel.

- …y mi guardaespaldas y Yamada han ido a por ella…

- ¿Perdón? ¿A por ella? – Akio había estado pensando en la mejor forma de evitar la cárcel.

- Sí. Puede que esté en peligro… - Hiroshi parecía muy nervioso en verdad.

- ¿Y sabe por qué querían matarlo, Fujino-san? – Akio había estado demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos y no se había enterado de la mitad de lo que le había contado su consuegro.

- Pues no se sabe todavía. Pero han cogido a dos de los que estaban contratados para asesinarme. Están interrogándolos en la comisaría.

Ante esa noticia Akio se puso totalmente alerta.

- Muchas gracias, Fujino-san. Estaré a la espera de nuevas noticias. Avíseme en cuanto sepa algo de mi hija…- Akio quería cortar la conversación cuanto antes.

- Por supuesto. Hasta luego, Kuga-san.

Akio colgó el teléfono si ni siquiera despedirse. Estaba bastante nervioso. Debía escapar cuanto antes del lugar. Conocía un poco a los que había contratado, y sabía que contarían todo lo que supieran. No les había dicho su nombre, pero el nerviosismo se apoderó de él.

Mientras tanto, en el garaje, Yamada y el guardaespaldas del señor Fujino vieron una escena muy preocupante. El asesino estaba apuntando a Natsuki, la cual se había desatado en el último segundo y había podido esquivar la bala. La pistola estaba aún humeante, y dispuesta a disparar de nuevo. Natsuki estaba en posición de alerta, pensando a dónde saltar para poder esquivar nuevamente la bala. Ahora ya no había factor sorpresa, y el asesino, después de haberse parado un segundo ante la inesperada situación, se dispuso de nuevo a disparar.

¡Bang! El disparo se oyó claramente. Natsuki saltó hacia un lado, con la esperanza de que no le diera. Sin embargo, la bala no había salido de la pistola del asesino, sino del guardaespaldas del señor Fujino. El asesino aulló de dolor. Le había dado en la mano que sostenía el arma, y la soltó enseguida. Yamada y el guardaespaldas se apresuraron a detener al delincuente.

- ¿Estás bien, Natuski? – Preguntó preocupado su amigo Yamada.

- Pues claro. ¡Sí que habéis tardado! Un poco más y me hacen un traje de plomo. – Dijo Natsuki con cara de pocos amigos.

- Si no hubieras sido tan insensata, y no te hubieras lanzado como una loca detrás del tipo este, no habrías pasado ningún apuro. – Dijo Yamada aleccionadoramente, después de comprobar que su amiga no corría ningún peligro. Si refunfuñaba, es que decididamente estaba en perfecta salud.

Ante el reproche tan acertado, Natsuki sólo cruzó sus brazos delante de su pecho y puso cara de pocos amigos, emitiendo un gruñido.

Mientras tanto, en la comisaría de policía, habían hecho un retrato robot del que había contratado los servicios de los asesinos a sueldo. Les había costado un poco, pero los detenidos habían cantado hasta el último cuplé, por tal de que no los metieran durante mucho tiempo en la cárcel. Mandaron un fax a la mansión Fujino, por si casualmente conocía al que supuestamente quería verlo dos metros bajo tierra.

- ¡Pero si es Kuga-san! – Su cara de sorpresa fue mayúscula. Llamó inmediatamente a la policía para que buscaran a Akio, por contratar a unos asesinos para que acabaran co su vida.

Estaban dando golpes a la puerta. Alyssa los oyó, pero como creyó que su padre estaba en casa, no fue a abrir. Al rato se dio cuenta de que seguían dando golpes, así que se dispuso a ver quién llamaba a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – Dijo Alyssa desde el interfono. Los policías se dieron cuenta de que era una niña, lo cual les extrañó.

- Somos de la policía. ¿Está el señor Kuga ahí? – Interrogaron a la niña.

Alyssa miró por la mirilla para ver que realmente pertenecían a la policía, y les abrió.

- La verdad es que creí que mi padre estaba en casa. Pero no ha venido a abrir la puerta. – Dijo la niña con la puerta abierta.

Los policías entraron rápidamente para inspeccionar la casa. Pero no había ni rastro del Akio por ningún lado. Llamaron a jefatura de policía para informar de lo ocurrido, cuando Natsuki llegó a casa con Yamada y el guardaespaldas del señor Fujino, después de haber dejado a buen recaudo al asesino a sueldo.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Dijo Natsuki con gran preocupación. Ya era suficiente con lo que le había pasado a ella, como para que también en su casa hubiera ocurrido una desgracia. - ¿Alyssa? – Dijo gritando dentro de la casa, buscando a su hermana con desesperación.

- ¡Estoy bien! – Le aseguró su hermana. Natsuki se apresuró a abrazarla, y miró a su alrededor. Había policías por todos lados, y uno que parecía un inspector, el cual estaba mirando unos papeles que había encima de la mesa.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Quiso saber la peliazul.

- Estamos buscando a Akio Kuga por contratar a unos asesinos para que mataran al señor Fujino. Usted debe de ser su hija, ¿no? – Dijo muy seriamente el inspector.

A Natsuki se le fue el color de la cara. ¿Había sido su padre el que había contratado a esos asesinos?

- Sí, soy su hija. – Dijo Natsuki muy seriamente.

- Tengo entendido que ha ayudado en la investigación, así que no creo que usted esté implicada en la trama de asesinato. Sin embargo, me gustaría aclararlo todo en comisaría. – El inspector tenía en cuenta que Natsuki se casaría muy pronto con la única heredera de la familia más poderosa de todo Japón. Para él, no había nada cierto hasta que no se comprobara.

- Por supuesto. Pero me gustaría dejar a Alyssa en buenas manos. ¿Te importaría pasar la noche con Mai, Alyssa? – le preguntó a su hermana.

- Claro, Natsuki. – A pesar del espíritu bromista de la pequeña, lo que estaba ocurriendo era demasiado serio. Su cara también denotaba preocupación.

- Por supuesto – dijo el inspector. – Ya he interrogado a la pequeña y al parecer tu padre ha desaparecido sin decir nada. La llevaremos a donde quieras y luego iremos a la comisaría.

Y así hicieron. Mai quiso saber de qué trataba todo, pero Natsuki le dijo que no tenía tiempo de explicarle todo lo ocurrido, que ya se lo contaría todo más tarde. Mai sólo supo lo que Alyssa sabía. Y lo que la niña sabía era ciertamente preocupante.

El la comisaría estaba el señor Fujino también. Estaba esperando saber si su futura nuera estaba sana y salva. Cuando la vio, se acercó a grandes zancadas para darle un gran abrazo.

Tanto Yamada como el guardaespaldas contaron todo lo que había pasado en la cabaña a la que había ido Natsuki para perseguir al asesino. Todas las piezas del puzzle encajaron. Lo único que quedaba por saber era dónde se había metido el padre de Natsuki. Al inspector no le quedaron dudas sobre si la peliazul había estado implicada o no. Después de la declaración de todos los testigos se dio cuenta de que era inocente, además de haber corrido un gran riesgo en todo el asunto.

Se formalizó la denuncia, y se mandaron fotografías de Akio Kuga a todas partes, para ver si era identificado en algún lugar. Miraron aeropuertos, estaciones de tren y demás, pero parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra. Mientras tanto, Natsuki se dirigió a la mansión Fujino para hablar con su futuro suegro.

- Por supuesto, no le he dicho nada a Shizuru para que no se preocupe. – Dijo Hiroshi a Natsuki.

- Claro. Pero creo que debería saberlo, ahora que ha pasado lo peor. – Dijo Natsuki seriamente.

- Claro. Pero mañana. Hoy lo mejor es que nos vayamos a descansar. Mientras no se encuentre a tu padre, tanto tu hermana como tú podéis vivir con nosotros. – Ofreció Hiroshi.

- Muchas gracias, pero no hay por qué. Alquilaré alguna casa… - empezó a decir Natsuki.

- ¡De eso nada! Tu amigo y tú me habéis salvado la vida. – Interrumpió su futuro suegro. – Y aunque no lo hubierais hecho, no podría vivir sabiendo que podéis estar en peligro. Insisto. – Dijo Hiroshi con voz terminante. Ante aquella postura, era imposible ponerse en contra.

- Muy bien. Mañana iré a casa de Mai a recoger a Alyssa. – Natsuki empezó a rascarse la nuca, de forma incómoda. – Muchas gracias.

- Gracias a ti, Natsuki. – Dijo el señor Fujino con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>NA: Perdonadme por tanto retraso. En un principio, no era mi intención dejaros colgados, pero en estos meses no he tenido mucho tiempo para nada. Mis humildes disculpas.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16**

Shizuru no salía de su asombro. Lo que le habían contado sobre el padre de Natsuki era descabellado. Aún sabiendo lo ambicioso que era, le era imposible creerlo: que hubiera contratado a unos matones para matar a su padre, y que uno de ellos por poco matara a Natsuki en su intento por descubrir la verdad. Por otro lado, la impulsividad de Natsuki también la había sorprendido. Sin duda su Natsuki era una temeraria. Por supuesto que su prometida y su hermana, Alyssa, se quedarían en la mansión de los Fujino para mayor protección de ambas. Hiroshi, su padre, había reforzado la seguridad, y todas irían acompañadas de guardaespaldas hasta que se encontrara a Akio. Lo del guardaespaldas para Natsuki había sido un punto de conflicto, pues el hecho de ir acompañada coartaba la libertad de la peliazul. Pero ante la mirada de Shizuru, Alyssa e Hiroshi, no pudo resistirse.

Por otro lado, el hecho de que su Natsuki durmiera bajo el mismo techo que ella era una fuente de gran satisfacción por parte de la castaña. Mientras almorzaban tranquilamente en el salón, esa era la actual conversación.

- Mi Nat-su-ki se alojará en el mismo cuarto que el mío. – Dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa pícara.

- Sí, bueno... yo preferiría algo un poco más alejado de tus inquietas manos... – contestó Natsuki colorada como un tomate. – Además, aún no estamos casadas... ¿qué diría tu padre? – Dijo la peliazul muy puritanamente.

- La verdad es que no me molesta en lo más absoluto. – Dijo Hiroshi interviniendo en la conversación. Habían decidido comer todos juntos, descargándose un poco de trabajo para celebrar que todos estaban sanos y salvos. – Tengo total confianza en ti, Natsuki.

- Gracias, señor Fujino...

- Hiroshi, te dije que me llamaras Hiroshi, Natsuki-chan... – dijo el padre de Shizuru con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias, Hiroshi. Pero la verdad es que las buenas maneras exigen que no duerma en la misma cama que mi futura esposa...- dio Natsuki toda seria para ver si podía convenirlos de que no se acostara con el pulpo viviente que seguramente sería Shizuru. El cuadro de una hidra morada con muchas cabezas que había en el salón le ponía los pelos de punta, y no le gustaba nada que Shizuru lo hubiera pintado cuando era más joven.

- ¿Desde cuando te preocupan las buenas maneras? Mira cómo atiborras el arroz de mayonesa. Eso sin duda no son buenas maneras.- Aportó Alyssa con una gran sonrisa mientras se metía en la boca un delicioso trozo de salmón.

- Ara, es verdad, Nat-su-ki... ¿desde cuándo te preocupan las buenas maneras? – Dijo Shizuru pícaramente.

- Pues desde que voy a entrar en una de las familias más influyentes de todo Japón... – Natsuki no quería perder la batalla tan rápidamente. Lucharía hasta el final para conservar intacta su honra.

- No te preocupes. Como soy actriz, la gente piensa que cada día estoy con una... – Shizuru lo dijo como si no fuese cosa importante. Sin embargo, desde que se habían besado, Natsuki había empezado a desarrollar un instinto posesivo hacia su prometida.

- ¿No será eso verdad? – Shizuru advirtió el tonillo de celos que su amada estaba utilizando. Decidió que se divertiría un rato con ella, para ver hasta dónde llegaban sus celos. Alyssa y ella se miraron brevemente y ambas se sonrieron fugazmente, sabiendo que empezaba la hora de "jugar a poner nerviosa a Natsuki".

- Bueno, ese tipo de cosas no se dicen sin que haya algo de verdad... – empezó a decir Alyssa.

- Por supuesto, en mi juventud tuve unos años alocados... – lo cual era mentira, sólo eran personas con las que se había fotografiado, pero seguro que su cuñada le seguiría el juego.

- Es cierto... recuerdo tu sonado romance con Ahn-san... – empezó a decir Alyssa.

- Sí, bueno, ella fue con la que más tiempo estuve... – Shizuru hizo gesto de rememorar viejos tiempos. – Luego vinieron Chie, Aoi, Nina... – Shizuru iba enumerando conocidas y amigas, para nada novias que hubiera tenido. En realidad, sólo Ahn podía haberse considerado novia. Sin embargo, Ahn flirteaba demasiado con otras, y al final dejaron de salir.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué número hago yo? – Dijo Natuski con los dientes apretados, colorada de indignación.

- Ara, la número uno. Por supuesto mi Nat-su-ki siempre será la número uno para mí.- La sonrisa de Shizuru no podía ser más amplia. Era una sonrisa sincera, que fue seguida de una carcajada por parte de todos los comensales excepto Natsuki, que no había pillado la broma.

- La verdad, Natsuki, eres carne de cañón para Shizuru. – Dijo Hiroshi con una sonora carcajada. – Sólo te estaba poniendo celosa. – Todos menos Natsuki volvieron a reírse.

- ¿Se puede saber qué tiene tanta gracia? – Natsuki estaba colorada de celos y de enfado.

- Mi Natsuki... – dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa apaciguadora – sólo Ahn fue mi novia. Las demás sólo eran amigas o actrices con las que me han fotografiado alguna vez... sólo era broma...

- Ya veo... te gustan mucho las bromas a mi costa... – dijo Natsuki levantándose toda orgullosa de la mesa, fingiendo enfado. En realidad, le alivió que la larga lista que había enumerado no fuera la de sus novias. Hizo además de irse, pero Shizuru se puso seria y le preguntó.

- ¿Y cuántas novias ha tenido mi Natsuki? – el artículo posesivo acompañando a su nombre se había convertido en inseparable en boca de la castaña.

- Ninguna... – dijo Natsuki también seriamente, pero colorada ahora de timidez.

- No puede ser... – Shizuru no lo podía creer. Alguien sin duda tan atractiva como Natsuki tenía que haber tenido montones de admiradoras.

- En realidad sí que has tenido novia, Natsuki. – Interrumpió Alyssa con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quién? – Dijeron al unísono Shizuru y Natsuki, por muy diferentes razones. Shizuru porque empezó a sentirse muy celosa y engañada por Natsuki, que había negado tener novia. Natsuki, porque no sabía de qué estaba hablando su hermanita.

- Takeda-san. – Dijo Alyssa riéndose incontroladamente. Natsuki también se rió, porque la imagen del maestro de kendo como novia le parecía irrisoria.

- ¿Y se puede saber de qué os reís ahora vosotras? – Shizuru no sabía de qué iba la cosa, y la tal Takeda no la conocía, pero seguro que su vida sería muy corta.

- Pues de que Takeda y yo salimos unos meses, pero no me lo imagino con falditas.- Natuski reía incontrolablemente.

- ¿Lo? – Dijo Shizuru toda extrañada.

- Sí. Jajaja. Era mi maestro de kendo en la universidad. Era un baboso en toda regla... – Natsuki seguía riéndose. En realidad le hacía falta reírse después de toda la tensión acumulada el día anterior.

- Bueno, chicas. Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy. Esas conversaciones sobre los ex no van a ninguna parte. – Hiroshi no quería que siguieran poniéndose celosas. Seguramente no acabaría bien la cosa.

- Es cierto. No me importa que mi Natsuki haya salido con otras personas. Lo que importa es que se va a casar conmigo... – Shizuru iluminó el salón con su sonrisa, y ambas decidieron enterrar el hacha de guerra.

Hiroshi y Alyssa se fueron y dejaron a las dos tortolitas a solas.

- Lo de dormir juntas...- Natsuki empezó a decir, toda colorada, juntando los dedos índices. – Creo que mejor lo dejamos para cuando estemos casadas.

- ¿No quieres hacerme esto y aquello? – Shizuru estaba juguetona.

- Etto... – Natsuki no quería admitir que quería acostarse con Shizuru, pues era muy vergonzosa. Además, sabía que Shizuru no estaba diciéndoselo en serio. ¿O tal vez sí? – Sólo estás jugando conmigo.- Dijo finalmente la peliazul.- Pero si lo dices en serio... – quiso darle a tomar de la misma medicina.

- ¿En serio? – Shizuru no se lo podía creer. Sabía que la chica de ojos verdes era muy tímida. ¿Tan fácil era? Casi le decepcionó. Pero, por supuesto, no perdería por nada del mundo en hacer esto y aquello con su querida Natsuki. - ¡Vamos a mi cuarto!

- Jajaja. Te lo has creído. – Natsuki se rió en toda su cara, y se fue rápidamente..

- ¡Ikezu! Me las pagarás.

Al final Natsuki no se alojó en el mismo cuarto que Shizuru. Los días transcurrían apaciblemente, y el ambiente era muy alegre en la casa de los Fujino. Eso hacía muy feliz a Hiroshi, que no veía a su hija tan contenta desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, el hecho de que se acercara el día de la boda y Akio no hubiera aparecido hacía que una sombra se cerniera sobre el ánimo de la familia. Natsuki estaba ya harta de los guardaespaldas. Además, Shizuru no hacía nada más que acosarla. En fin, era un acoso que en el fondo le gustaba, pero no dejaba de ser enervante.

Sólo faltaba un mes para la boda, y la feliz pareja había decidido salir a cenar en un ambiente romántico. Shizuru se daba los últimos toques de maquillaje delante del espejo.

- No hace falta que te retoques más... – Natsuki estaba impaciente. Ya llevaban media hora de retraso y, aunque no era una persona puntual, no le gustaba esperar a los demás.

- Es que quiero que hoy mi Natsuki sucumba a mis encantos. – Dijo Shizuru poniéndose el pintalabios.

- Hasta que no nos casemos nada... – Natsuki ya se sabía la respuesta de memoria. Incluso había pensado en usar una grabadora y ponerla cada vez que la tenía que usar para no gastar saliva. El número de veces que la tenía que usar aumentaba exponencialmente.

- Whatever Shizu wants... – Empezó a cantar Shizuru con su melodiosa voz.

- ¿No era Lola? – Natsuki seguía apremiándola.

- De hoy no pasa... – dijo Shizuru levantándose.

- Ni lo sueñes... – contestó Natsuki cogiendo el abrigo.

- There's no exception to the rule- siguió Shizuru cantando. Pasó por delante de Natsuki y le rozó levemente la mejilla con los labios. La reacción que siguió era de esperar, pero no por ello fue menos excitante. Natsuki se envaró y se puso colorada.

- Vamos, Lola, que la cena ya debe de estar fría...

- I'm iresisteble oyu fool...

Y Natsuki siguió oyendo la canción hasta que llegaron al restaurante.

* * *

><p>NA: Lo siento por haceros tanto esperar. La vida, que a veces te absorbe... Gracias por vuestros comentarios :)<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17**

"Give in..." Shizuru seguía con su cancioncilla. La cantaba de manera tan sensual, y el significado era tan claro, que Natsuki no podía hacer otra cosa que caer en la trampa. Sin embargo, su naturaleza rebelde le hacía resistirse. Era una tontería. Sabía que estaba enamorada de Shizuru, y no tenía problemas con acostarse con nadie. Lo que la ponía nerviosa es que Shizuru pareciese estar en control de la situación. Eso le ponía los pelos de punta. Por otro lado, el hecho de que siempre consiguiera sacarle los colores hacía que su rebeldía se hiciera patente, y se opusiera a lo que estaba deseando hacer desde el día en que se besaron.

Por su parte, Shizuru disfrutaba totalmente de la compañía de su novia, y de la pequeña tortura a la que la estaba sometiendo. Le encantaba saber que Natsuki estaba enamorada de ella. Lo supo en el mismo instante en que sus labios se juntaron aquella otra noche. Así pues, la resistencia que la de ojos verdes oponía era simplemente cabezonería, y así lo interpretaba Shizuru. Hecho que lo único que provocaba es que aflorara su lado juguetón.

- Adivina de qué color es mi ropa interior... – le dijo Shizuru sin venir a cuento.

- Morada. – Contestó Natsuki sin pestañear.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Me has estado espiando? Fufufu...- La sonrisa de Shizuru era muy amplia, y los ojos le brillaban con una chispa de lascivia.

- No, sólo lo adiviné. – Dijo Natsuki levantando los hombros mientras engullía su filete con mayonesa.

- No deberías abusar de esa cosa, Natsuki. Te va a subir el colesterol y no quiero que te pongas enferma. Tener una novia enferma no es lo que planeo para mi futuro. – Dijo Shizuru con disgusto, mientras delicadamente comía de su ensalada.

- ¿Y qué planeas para el futuro? – Dijo Natsuki aún en su nube saboreando su querida salsa.

- Pues hacerte esto y aquello, fufufu... – Shizuru sabía la reacción que provocaría. Exactamente, lo que todos pensamos. Natsuki compitió en color con los tomatitos que Shizuru estaba masticando en su preciosa boca.

- Eres un demonio, Shizuru. – Dijo por toda respuesta la peliazul.

- Sí, y que te llevará al infierno... Por cierto, ¿cómo adivinaste el color de mi ropa interior? – Shizuru retomó la conversación anterior. Quería provocarle otra subida de sangre a las mejillas.

- Es tu color favorito, ¿no? – Respondió Natsuki de forma casual.

- ¡Vaya! Te has fijado en mis gustos... – contestó Shizuru totalmente halagada.

- No hay que ser un lince para darse cuenta... cuadros morados, flores moradas, cortinas moradas, cuarto morado... es fácil de adivinar... – la ironía con que lo decía no se le había escapado a Shizuru.

- Tú la llevas blanca y sin adornos. – Contraatacó Shizuru sólo para molestarla.

- Negra y con encajes. – Respondió Natsuki sin parpadear siquiera.

- No me lo puedo creer. Enséñamela. – Dijo Shizuru creyendo que era mentira. Natsuki no parecía la clase de persona que se preocupa por comprarse ropa interior delicada.

- ¿Ahora? - Natsuki dio un respingo toda escandalizada.

- Bueno, si insistes... – Shizuru hizo ademán de levantarse para retirar el vestido de Natsuki, la cual se levantó rápidamente y cogiió la mano que se aproximaba sospechosamente hacia su hombro.

- ¡Ah! Mi Natsuki quiere hace manitas, fufufu...

- Shizuru, eres imposible... – Dijo Natsuki dándose cuenta de que sólo le estaba tomando el pelo.

Ambas se sentaron sonriendo, y Natsuki se dispuso a seguir comiendo.

- Lo que es imposible es que con tanta mayonesa puedas seguir estando sana. Conozco de un remedio con unos negis para que te baje el colesterol... – Shizuru dijo esto con una cara soñadora, lo cual desconcertó mucho a Natsuki. ¿Por qué los negis provocaban que su novia sonriera de esa manera tan bobalicona? De todos modos, no quiso preguntar.

- Ne... Shizuru... había pensado que como mi padre está en busca y captura, y él era el que se empeñaba en que nos casáramos, ya no hay por qué hacerlo, porque mi hermana se quedará conmigo... – Natsuki empezó a decir nerviosa. Vio cómo la cara de Shizuru pasaba de la sorpresa al disgusto.

- ¿No quieres casarte conmigo? – Dijo Shizuru de forma muy triste. EL cambio de conversación le había pillado totalmente fuera de juego.

- No es eso... – Shizuru emitió un pequeño suspiro de alivio – es que ya no tienes por qué hacerlo... – continuó Natsuki. – Es decir... tú no querías...

- No sigas Natsuki. Sé lo que quieres decir. – Dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa.- Es verdad que al principio no me hizo mucha gracia, pero ahora, estando enamoradas la una de la otra no veo por qué no deberíamos casarnos. Además, - Shizuru dijo moviendo las cejas – hasta quo nos casemos no quieres hacerme esto y aquello... ¡cuanto antes nos casemos mejor! – Concluyó como un abogado cerrando la alegación de su caso.

- Vale. Seguiremos con lo de la boda. Sólo quería darte la elección de no hacerlo... – Natsuki también se sintió aliviada de saber que Shizuru seguía queriendo casarse con ella.

Acabaron la cena sin mayores contratiempos. En el camino a casa, ambas estaban pensando en lo mismo. Ambas deseaban pasar la noche juntas. Por un lado, Shizuru se estaba imaginando hacerle toda clase de cosas a su querida Natsuki. Por otro lado, la peliazul también quería hacer toda clase de cosas a la castaña, pero sin que se viera empañada su imagen de chica dura. Quería tener el control de la situación, y parecía que ese no era el caso. Así pues estaba en un dilema existencial: ¿sex o no sex? Esa era la cuestión. Mientras trataba de decantarse por una u otra acción, una mano se deslizaba por su muslo sospechosamente.

- ¡Shizuru! – Natsuki cogió de nuevo la mano acosadora.

- Fufufu... otra vez quieres hacer manitas... – Shizuru era incorregible.

- ¿Otra vez? – Ambas se sonrieron, dejando las manos enlazadas.

Ambas se estaban mirando a los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió. Se habían quedado tan absorbidas por los ojos de la otra que no se habían dado cuenta de que el coche ya había parado, y el chófer estaba esperando a que salieran con la puerta abierta.

Así llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Shizuru.

- ¿Quieres pasar? – Invitó la castaña con una sonrisa. Era una sonrisa sincera y sin ningún otro propósito que el de querer saber si la de ojos verdes quería pasar la noche con ella. Nada de engaños, nada de juegos. Sólo quería saber si su Natsuki la deseaba tanto como ella.

- Por supuesto. – Natsuki se había dado cuenta de que Shizuru no estaba jugando, sino que le estaba haciendo una proposición en toda regla. Aunque se le subieron un poco los colores, como mujer valiente y decidida que era, entró a la habitación a la que tan amablemente había sido invitada.

* * *

><p>- Creo que me debes 1000 yenes, Alyssa-chan. – Le dijo Hiroshi a la pequeña de cabellos rubios en el desayuno.<p>

- Nee-chan... dame 1000 yenes. – Le pidió la niña a su hermana.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué le debes dinero al señor Fujino? ¿No te he dicho que molestes lo menos posible? ¿No me lo podías haber pedido tú? – Preguntó Natsuki a su hermanita.

- Hiroshi está bien, Natsuki. Llámame Hiroshi. – Le dijo su futuro suegro.

- Como quiera, Hiroshi-san. ¿Por qué le debe dinero mi hermana? – Volvió a preguntar la peliazul.

- Me has hecho perder la apuesta, nee-chan. Creí que no eras tan facilona... – contestó su hermana a medias enfadada por perder la apuesta y a medias dvertida por la cara de tomate que se le estaba poniendo a su hermana mayor.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando. – Todos en la mesa sabían perfectamente de lo que estaban hablando, razón por la cual estaban todos sonriendo, sobre todo Shizuru.

- "¡Sí, Shizuru, sí! ¡Ahí, sigue, sí!". Todo el mundo te oyó anoche, nee-chan. – La carcajada que emitieron todos los comensales fue sonada, y la cara de tomate de Natsuki era de antología.

- No te preocupes, cariño. A mí me gustan mucho tus gemidos. – Shizuru no hacía más que echar leña al fuego.

- ¡Shizuru! – Natsuki no sabía dónde meterse. - ¡Me voy a trabajar! – Creyó que lo más sensato era quitarse de en medio.

* * *

><p>- ¿Así que no te esperaste a estar casada? – Nao no debió preguntarle eso a Natsuki nada más entrar al Dios Gato. La pelizaul estaba avergonzadísima, y la del pelo rosa sólo se sirvió como cabeza de turco.<p>

* * *

><p>NA: Muchas gracias a todos por seguir ahí :)<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18**

- Cuéntame más, cuéntame más…

- Nao, cállate ya. Además, se me olvidó la brillantina en casa*…

- No eres nada divertida, ¿lo sabías, Kuga?

- Ya. Deberías haberte dado cuenta de eso hace mucho tiempo.

Nao no la dejaba tranquila. Tampoco le hacía gracia que su hermana hubiera contado sus intimidades con semejante araña. Se suponía que su vida privada era eso, privada.

- Y entonces, ¿cómo fue? – Mai acababa de salir de la cocina, y no sabía que ya había empezado la rueda de prensa con Nao.

- ¡Ugh! – La desesperación de Natsuki era mayúscula. Con lo vergonzosa que era…

- ¿Tan mal fue? – Mai estaba sorprendida. – En la gran pantalla parece que besa muy bien… y otras cosas…

- ¡Mai! – Natuski no podía creérselo.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Mai haciéndose la inocente.

- Pues que no fue mal en absoluto. Todo lo contrario… - Natsuki se puso muy colorada, recordando lo que hizo la noche anterior.

- ¡Ah! ¿De veras? Cuéntanoslo con detalle. – Desde luego, a Nao le gustaban los deportes de riesgo.

- ¡Me voy! ¡Sois imposibles!- Natsuki se retiró a su oficina, donde, por supuesto, no pudo huir de sus "amigas".

- A ver, Natuski, esas cosas son muy normales entre personas mayores…- Mai dijo mientras entraba a la oficina de su administradora.

- No me vengas con ese tono maternal, Mai, que te conozco.

- Desde que éramos pequeñas, lo sé. – Dijo Mai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su deporte favorito fastidiar a su querida amiga de la infancia. – Pero no me cambies de conversación. Todos queremos saber cómo es estar con una estrella como Shizuru.

- ¿Tú también, amiga mía? – Natsuki a veces era demasiado melodramática.

- Tampoco hay que ponerse así, que no son los idus de marzo. Ni que te hubiera apuñalado. Sólo es una pregunta simple. A ver… ¿cuántas veces…?

- ¡Mai!

Mientras Natsuki estaba sometida al tercer grado, Shizuru, el centro de atención en El Dios Gato, estaba en las nubes.

- Mañana tendrás que ir a hacerte unas motos…

- Fotos, Haruka-chan…

- Eso, fotos, para la provisión de la última película…

- Promoción, Haruka-chan… - ya era un hábito el de la pobre Yukino.

- ¿A qué hora terminabas esa entrevista? – Le preguntó directamente a Shizuru.

La susodicha no contestó, porque estaba demasiado ocupada en recordar cómo la besó Natsuki la noche anterior. Esos labios, tan dulces, esa lengua, tan sorprendentemente juguetona…

- ¡Bubuzuke! – Haruka estaba pasándole la mano por delante de la cara.

- Ara, Suzushiro-san, no hace falta que grites.

- ¡No me estabas escuchando, Shizuru!

- Estaba meditando. – Mintió la castaña con una sonrisa.

- ¿Meditando? ¿En un coche? – Haruka no se lo tragaba.

- Ara, cualquier sitio es bueno para meditar.

- ¿Ha pasado algo con Kuga-san? – Yukino era una mujer avispada, aunque su aspecto fuera el de mosquita muerta.

- Ara, ¿qué iba a pasar? – Shizuru se hizo la desentendida, pero un ligero rubor en las mejillas la delató. Al oír el apellido de su amada le vinieron unas oleadas de recuerdos muy intensos sobre la noche anterior. Sin duda el rudo aspecto de su prometida no dejaba ver lo apasionada que era entre sábanas.

- No sé… como hoy no has dicho mucho sobre ella. – Yukino tenía la mosca en la oreja.- Otras veces no haces más que hablar sobre ella.

- No, a mi Natsuki – nótese el posesivo- no le pasa nada.

- Es bueno saberlo. – Yukino quería saber más, pero conocía demasiado a Shizuru, y no le diría nada a menos que ella quisiera. Era muy escurridiza.

- ¿Qué es lo que estabas diciendo, Haruka?

- Que tienes una sanción de fotos mañana, después de la entrevista...

- Sesión, Haruka-chan…

El día había transcurrido sin muchos incidentes, sin contar con las mil veces que Natsuki se puso colorada al oír lo que Nao o Mai tenían que decir sobre el monotema: sus relaciones íntimas con una cierta actriz. Shizuru y Natsuki no se habían visto en todo el día, y cuando lo hicieron en la casa Fujino, ocurrieron varias cosas a la vez. Primero, Shizuru se ruborizó un poco al ver entrar a Natsuki al salón. Su padre y su futura cuñada intercambiaron miradas cómplices, así como cierta sonrisilla. Natsuki, miró a Shizuru, se encendió como un tomate, y se tropezó con una lámpara de pie.

- Lo-lo siento mucho. No era mi intención… - La peliazul se dedicó a recoger un poco el destrozo.

- No hace falta que te molestes, Natsuki-chan. – Dijo Hiroshi con total naturalidad. – Ahora mismo vienen a limpiarlo.

Natsuki era todo nervios, así que Shizuru se le acercó y la cogió de la mano mientras que una sirvienta vino inmediatamente a recoger el pequeño desastre. En cuanto la chica de ojos verdes notó la calidez de la mano de Shizuru, sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Te pasa algo, mi Nat-su-ki? – Shizuru le dijo suavemente a la oreja.

- N-no… es que parece que hace fresco por aquí…- se disculpó torpemente la peliazul.

- Frío. Creo que mi hermanita tiene fiebre. Parece que estás sudando…- Alyssa no pudo más que meter un poco el dedo en la yaga.

- Sí, creo que Natsuki-chan está enferma. – Hiroshi se alió con la pequeña rubia en la broma.

- ¿Estoy enferma?- Dijo Natuski tocándose la frente, que a veces actuaba de una forma un poco hipocondríaca.

- No te preocupes, mi Natsuki. Yo te curaré. – Shizuru tenía en mente una serie de medidas antipiréticas de su propia cosecha. Aunque bueno, bajar la temperatura, lo que se dice bajar… más bien la subían, pero era muy divertido.

- Es verdad, Natsuki-chan. Creo que Shisuru sabrá cómo tratar tu "enfermedad". – Las comillas eran evidentes, y la risa conjunta de todos menos Natsuki le hizo darse cuenta de que le estaban tomando el pelo.

- ¡Oi! ¡Ya he tenido bastante todo el día con Mai y Nao! – Natsuki se puso con los brazos cruzados, como una niña enfadada.

- ¿Has tenido bastante? Explícate, por favor. – El filo de las palabras podría rasgar hasta el aire. Cualquier alusión a otras mujeres hacía que la vena de los celos aflorara en Shizuru.

Natsuki, que en general no se enteraba a la primera de nada, se dio cuenta inmediatamente por dónde iban los tiros. Rápidamente cambió la forma de expresarse.

- Es que Nao y Mai se han estado metiendo todo el día conmigo por lo de anoche.

- ¿Les has contado lo de anoche?- Shizuru estaba sorprendida.

- ¡N-no! Cuando llegué ya sabían que nos habíamos acostado. – Natsuki lanzó un dedo acusador hacia su hermana.

- Alyssa-chan… - Shizuru dijo con una sonrisa. Le hacía gracia que una niña tan pequeña pusiera en apuros tan a menudo a su hermana mayor.

- ¡Oi! ¿Por qué te hace tanta gracia? Se lo ha dicho a todo el mundo…- Natsuki podía parecer mucho menor que su hermana algunas veces.

- Es sólo una niña, Natsuki… - Shizuru dijo con una mirada abrasadora a su amada. – Vamos a cenar. Tengo mucha hambre, y hoy creo que empezaré por el postre.

Shizuru le dio un beso a Natsuki de esos de antología. El cerebro de la peliazul se cortocircuitó, y su "enfermedad" volvió a asaltarle con todo su poder.

Los días transcurrían serenos y alegres, y se aproximaba el día de la boda. Ya estaban todos los preparativos hechos, gracias a Shizuru, por supuesto, porque Natsuki era un perfecto desastre en todo lo que fuera organizar una boda. Lo único que ensombrecía la alegría era que el señor Kuga, padre de Natsuki y Alyssa, aún no había sido encontrado.

Lo que no sabía nadie era su habilidad para el disfraz. Akio era un maestro del engaño, y había conseguido escabullirse de toda la policía de Japón gracias a sus artimañas. En esos momentos estaba finalizando su plan. Se infiltraría en la boda en la mansión Fujino. Sin duda, se vengaría de todos ellos. No sería rico, pero nadie iba a vivir tranquilamente mientras él era perseguido por todos.

*La autora ha visto Grease demasiadas veces.

* * *

><p>NA: Muchas gracias a todos por esperar tanto. A ver si termino esta historia, que ya se está alargando un poco, jeje.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19**

Y llegó el gran día. Todo estaba listo y dispuesto para el gran evento. Aunque la celebración se haría en la mansión Fujino, la lista de invitados era enorme. Muchas estrellas de cine, sobre todo, pero algún que otro deportista o político también se dejó caer. Gente de todo el mundo, de todas las artes y ciencias. Había muchos guardaespaldas y personal de seguridad. Sin embargo, la gran confusión de gente contratada para la gran boda hizo que le fuera muy fácil a Akio el entrar como simple camarero. Sólo había tenido que emborrachar al verdadero, y disfrazarse como él y usurpar su puesto. El hecho de que fuera del servicio hizo que pudiera llevar consigo una pistola, la cual usaría para matar a su hija, si podía. Sí, ella había sido la que le había estropeado el plan. Además, nunca le tuvo mucho cariño. La actitud independiente y rebelde de Natsuki le había llevado a tener muchos problemas con ella.

Akio vio cómo se acercaban las novias hacia el juez. Se colocó estratégicamente cerca, haciendo como que arreglaba unas flores. El disfraz que llevaba incluía una cara retocada, razón por la cual nadie le reconoció.

En la zona donde las chicas se iban a casar todo estaba decorado con flores blancas y adornos del mismo color. Era una ceremonia sencilla, dentro de lo que cabía suponer dada la ingente cantidad de invitados. Shizuru vestía un kimono morado con motivos florales. Tenía el pelo recogido y le caían dos mechones en la cara. Ni qué decir tiene, estaba guapísima. Natsuki por su parte vestía un kimono azul, representando el mar. También llevaba el pelo recogido graciosamente. Ambas se miraron largamente, y apareció una sonrisa en sus labios. Las dos sabían perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la otra. Amor, pasión, cariño… tantas emociones, difíciles de discernir unas de otras.

- En este precioso día nos reunimos para celebrar el matrimonio de estas hermosas muchachas…

El juez de paz estaba hablando, mientras ellas se miraban. La verdad es que no sabían lo que estaba diciendo exactamente. Tan absorbidas estaban la una en la mirada de la otra, que no se dieron cuenta de cómo un camarero metía su mano dentro de su chaqueta, y se disponía a sacar un arma.

- Si alguien cree que esta boda no deba celebrarse… - el juez iba diciendo.

- ¡Alto ahí! – La voz de cierta profesora sonó ante todo el público.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres ahora, Midori? – El gesto de Natsuki era de disgusto. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Midori interrumpir la boda? ¿Ya estaba borracha, y todavía no era mediodía?

- ¡Hime sentía! – De un salto Midori se puso al lado de Natsuki, y lanzó una patada voladora hacia el "camarero". Ni Chuck Norris lo hubiera hecho mejor.

- ¿Pero qué haces? – Natsuki estaba realmente colorada de ira. Fue a pegar a Midori, pero Shizuru la detuvo.

- Ara, Midori. ¿Es que el camarero no te ha puesto el martíni agitado, no mezclado?

- ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Mirad! ¡Tiene una pistola!

De repente, una gran conmoción se apoderó de todos los asistentes a la boda. En cuanto Midori dijo la palabra pistola, un ejército de guardaespaldas se acercó al hombre que estaba inconsciente al lado de un poste adornado con guirnaldas. Hiroshi Fujino también se acercó rápidamente.

- Esa cara me suena… - Natsuki se dio cuenta de que la cara del asaltante le era familiar. A pesar del disfraz, los rasgos distintivos de Akio eran visibles para alguien que lo conocía de toda la vida. – ¡Será miserable!

Natsuki se precipitó hacia Akio con la intención de patearlo hasta morir. Hiroshi, que se dio cuenta en ese momento de la razón de la cólera de Natsuki, se apresuró a calmarla.

- No te preocupes – le dijo cogiéndola suavemente de la mano – irá a la cárcel y no saldrá de allí en toda su vida.

Natsuki, de lo enfurecida que estaba, ni siquiera podía articular palabra. Por su parte, Shizuru estaba totalmente conmocionada. Se tuvo que sentar con la ayuda de Haruka, su dama de honor, en una silla cercana.

El juez, por su parte, se había desmayado del susto al ver la pistola. Mai y Reito estaban dándole palmaditas en la cara para que volviera en sí.

Midori estaba toda sonriente, sabiendo que había librado a su amiga de una muerte casi segura. Akio se había colocado bastante cerca y seguramente no hubiera fallado el tiro.

Después de unos cuantos minutos y una vez llevado el asaltante hasta la policía, se reanudó la ceremonia.

- Ejem. Como iba diciendo… Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio, que lo diga ahora o calle para siempre.

Natsuki miró a Midori, ante lo cual esta se señaló la boca como cerrándose la cremallera. Natsuki miró a todos lados, para ver si alguien más ponía impedimento.

- ¡Yo me opongo a la boda! – Dijo una chica con el pelo verde.

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia ella.

- Ara, ¿y por qué? – Dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa forzada, que había reconocido a la presidenta de su club de fans. De verdad, iba a abolir los clubes de fans de todo el mundo. La chica esta le ponía de los nervios.

- ¡Porque yo te amo más que nadie en el mundo! ¡Esa delincuente no te merece! – Tomoe estaba totalmente fuera de sí. El ver a al objeto de su obsesión casarse con otra que no fuera ella la había vuelto completamente loca de celos.

- Lo siento, esa no es razón suficiente. – Dijo el juez, que estaba mirando de reojo a Natsuki, la cual estaba colorada de ira de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo que no? – Tomoe empezó a avanzar hacia las novias. Sin embargo, unos guardaespaldas la detuvieron.

- Será mejor que acompañen a la joven fuera de la casa. – Dijo Hiroshi a sus empleados.

Tomoe se fue gritando su amor incondicional por su idolatrada Shizuru. Una vez pasados unos minutos, todo volvió a la calma.

- A ver, vamos a saltarnos esto, que la cosa se pone cada vez más fea. Vamos a donde nos besamos. – Dijo Natsuki con impaciencia.

- Ara, y perdernos toda la parte bonita en la que el juez nos dice lo que es el amor y… - Shizuru era una romántica.

- Ya sabemos lo que es el amor. No hace falta que nos lo diga nadie. – Natsuki todavía no había desarrollado demasiado su parte romántica.

- Lo siento, pero tenemos que hacer de nuevo la pregunta. ¿Alguien conoce algún impedimento para que no se casen estas dos hermosas mujeres? – Volvió a preguntar el juez.

Natsuki echó la MIRADA a todos los asistentes. Si alguno tenía algún impedimento, seguramente se le atragantó en lo más profundo de la garganta. Así pues, la ceremonia se celebró si más contratiempo.

- ¡Y yo os declaro casadas! Podéis besaros.

Por supuesto, llegaron a la parte que más le gustaba a Natsuki. Se oyeron aullidos entre el público, del beso tan apasionado que ambas se dieron. Sin duda, formaban una pareja de cine.

- ¿Así que ya sabes lo que es el amor? Perfecto, cuéntanoslo con todo detalle, Natsuki… - Nao era experta en meterse en apuros.

Y vivieron felices (Nao con un ojo amoratado) y comieron perdices (el catering era del Dios Gato).

* * *

><p>NA: Bueno, chic s. Acabo ya este fic, que me ha costado escribir durante mucho tiempo. Espero tener más tiempo para empezar otro, pero no prometo nada. En fin, gracias por haberme leído, y espero que os haya gustado. Perdón por las esperas y si algo no os gusta.<p>

Como se suele decir, nos vemos en los bares


End file.
